Désir Obscur
by IanVampLover
Summary: Elena's seemingly innocent 18th birthday party turned out everything but that, thanks to the arrival of Damon Salvatore. Will Elena give into her dark desires? Rated M for sexual content ;D
1. Ch 1: Dark Desire

**Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction: Delena pairing**

**-In this fic,** **Elena**** was the one who kissed Damon on the porch (Episode 22) not Katherine!**

***Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters or the pre-existing plot. BUT I do own a poster of Ian Somerhalder! 3**

**Anyways Hope You Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Dark Desires **

Elena couldn't wait for tonight. It was her 18th birthday, which meant that she could finally move out of her house and go live with Stefan at the Boarding House. There would be protest from Jenna, but she knew her aunt would relent in the end. Maybe Damon would not be happy about it, but he could move out too. Though it seemed a little unrealistic, he did develop a protective and even possessive side for her since the trip from Georgia. Leaving her in the hands of a Veggie-Vamp would not be in his agenda. She was proven wrong, however, he had left her. So worrying about him showing himself at the Boarding House anytime soon would not be worth it. Her mood was becoming sour just thinking of his betraya-recklessness. Maybe he had left to another town to continue his adventures now that Katherine had been taken care off.

With a sigh, Elena got up and rummaged around her closet looking for the perfect outfit for her party. She would not get caught up in the problems that were to come, tonight was all about enjoying herself and simply letting go. She wanted to be swept away by that carefree feeling she used to get when she was around her friends, before her parents deceased.

A soft knock resounded off the room s walls, dying down as soon as it came. Elena whipped her head towards her door knowing who it was even before the voice made its way to her ears.

"Elena, can I come in?" There was only one person who bothered to knock and ask for permission to come in.

"Aunt Jenna, yeah you come in." The door opened and closed with a click.

"I just came in to tell you that Caroline is downstairs waiting for you." With that said she left, leaving in her wake a puzzled Elena.  
_Why hadn't Caroline come up to her room like always?_ When Elena went downstairs, she was greeted with a smiling Caroline with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Elena! You re coming with me right now. We need to get you a new dress for your Birthday!" Caroline finished with an excited shriek. Elena cringed at the thought of Caroline picking a dress for her. Terrified of the idea Elena made a move to retreat back upstairs. However, Caroline swiftly took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards the door with a force that Elena didn t know the petite blond was capable of. It all made sense now, Caroline had not gone up to her room so she could easily lure her out and drag her outside before she could run or protest.

"Come on Elena! Do you really want to wear something from your closest? Everyone has seen every single outfit you have in there." Caroline had an annoyed, but pleading look in her face, if that was even possible.  
Now that Elena thought about it, it was silly to wear something old for her party. She wanted to surprise everyone, but she didn t want to give them a heart attack by wearing an outrageously skimpy outfit.

"Caroline I don t want to go in a bikini to my party." Elena shot hear a meaningful glance before snatching her wrist away from her grasp. Taken a back by Elena s sudden move, Caroline glared at her and growled, "Oh come on Elena, who are you kidding? Be the risk taker you were and live a little."Seeing Caroline s reaction, Elena regretted acting like an ass and soften her eyes.

With a sigh she gave in, "Look Carol, I ll go...but no stripper clothes." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, so was she. Caroline was already dragging her toward the car were Bonnie was waiting in the driver s seat. "Told you she would come." Caroline was smirking while Bonnie glanced at Elena, clearly amused yet it didn t quite reach her eyes._ 'Maybe she's not feeling too chipper today..'_

"I guess Elena Gilbert will be having a wild party after all." Opting to leave the matter alone, Elena pouted and sat in the back seat. They drove off towards the Shopping Mall.

X

_Insert commercial break here_

X

"How about this one?" Caroline held up a strapless red dress resembling lingerie. It was extremely revealing, leaving little to the imagination. There was no fabric to cover her back and the V-neck in the front dropped dramatically. Not to mention the shortness of it. Even without trying it on, she could tell that it would graze the bottom of her butt cheeks and end there, not even reaching her thighs.

Elena only turned around and kept searching. She heard Caroline huff and mutter, but she had done that for several times already. An hour had passed and Elena had not liked any of the choices Caroline made. Bonnie didn t really participate, too lost in her thoughts to pay attention to any of them. Ever since the Katherine s death, her and Stefan spent more time together. Bonnie had saved his life by doing that mind thing that made vampires wither in pain. It had bought enough time for Stefan to slip from Katherine s deathly grasp and crawl away, giving Damon the opportunity to thrust a stake in her chest killing her instantly. Stefan had looked shocked seeing Katherine fall motionless, but Damon had only looked relieved. It was if a weight had lifted from both of them, but it had left an emptiness. Katherine had been a major part of their existence and to have that disappear was...unsettling, to put it lightly. Anyways, she didn t really mind that they bonded, but it unsettled her that Bonnie still hadn t talked to her much. Brushing it off for another time, intending to keep her self-promise, Elena continued looking.

After another hour, unsatisfied, she left A'GACI and headed toward Forever 21. In its new location, the store was three times bigger. When you walked in there, you were overwhelmed by the sheer size of it all. You would literally need at _least_ 3 hours to skim through all the merchandise. Luckily, the clothes were divided into sections depending on the overall feel of the clothes [Casual, Classy, Special Occasion, etc]. Elena headed for the sexier and much darker apparel. Everything looked like the clothing Damon would wear, it screamed dangerous but sexy. Elena wondered if Damon indeed looked sexy and dangerous because of his clothes. She chuckled at the idea, but it was quickly wiped away by her next thought. She knew that they played a role in enhancing it, but his natural appearance and facial features was the real culprit. As if realizing that she was calling her boyfrien' s brother and her best friend sexy, Elena shook her head to clear her head. She noted that while lost in thought, Caroline had already piled a bunch of dresses on top of her arms and had pushed her into a dressing room.

She decided to stay in and give the clothes a shot. Elena saw that Caroline had picked from all the sections, the dresses ranged from too girly to too bizarre, none of them suited her taste. Elena was about to give up when she noticed that there was another dress that she had somehow missed. A smile spread over Elena s features when she saw it. It was sleek and edgy. It wasn't something too classy or too casual. Moreover, it was made of leather, making her feel sexy and seductive. '_Is this why Damon wears leather? Does it boast his confidence? Not that he needs to boast it even more. He would explode.'_ Elena scowled when she noted that she kept thinking of Damon. Well, it wasn't her fault. Since Damon wore leather it was natural to associate it to him.

"Yeah that's it. That's why." Elena whispered to herself as if trying to convince herself.

The dress was a Faux leather mini black dress, it hugged at all the right places without clinging to her like a second skin. It was similar to Michael Kors' Dress from his 2009 Fall collection. Elena remembered seeing Angelina Jolie wear it to a premier of Inglourious Basterds and it looked amazing. Although she couldn't afford the 3000 dollar dress, she could afford this much more appealing (in her opinion) 25 dollar one. This one reached slightly above mid-thigh instead of knee length and it was considerably looser. Overall she loved it. It was strapless but it covered most of her bust, only revealing a slight cleavage. On the back, from the shoulder blades up was visible. The shortness served to emphasized the length of her legs, making them appear a mile long. Now all she needed were some heels to complete her look. Fortunately on her way to the dressing room, Elena had quickly snatched a pair of black Kako patent leatherette strappy heels [approx 4.5 heel height] with two buckle straps at the ankle and just for $25. She had really liked them so she grabbed them before anyone else could.

She strapped the shoes on and satisfied with her appearance she called her friends and walked out for them to see.

"Carol, Bonn! I found it."

She heard hurried steps and saw a blond and then a brunette head pop out from the corner. They both gasped and froze. Caroline was gaping at her and Bonnie was giving her an unreadable look. Elena was confused at Bonnie s coldness and decided to voice her thoughts.

"Bonnie wha- ", but she was cut off by Caroline s squeal of delight and praises. "I knew my fashion skills were amazing! You look absolutely H.O.T in that dress! And were did you get those shoes! They re gorgeous." Bonnie scowled for a fraction of a second, but she quickly replaced it with a forced smile. If Elena didn t know better, she would have thought that Bonnie was jealous, but why would she? She decided to ignore it for now.

"Is it too bold?" Elena was starting to have second thoughts when she saw Caroline s reaction.  
"No way! It doesn t even compare to what I gave you before, this one is the most conservative of them all!" Caroline was shaking her, trying to make her see reason."Bonnie what do you think?" Elena turned to her other close friend, if she could still call her that.

"It looks good." Her answer was clipped, without a trace of emotion.

"There that settles it! You re getting it." Before Elena could protest, Caroline shoved her into her stall and closed the door.

X

_Insert Cool Transition Here_

X

"So what time are you going to pick me up?"

Bonnie and Caroline had dropped Elena off as they also needed to get ready. Elena still had 5 hours before her birthday party scheduled at 9 p.m. and Stefan was supposed to take her there. Jenna and the rest would be over there before her, getting everything set up and perfect. With the help of Stefan, Aunt Jenna had reserved a club on the outskirts of Mystic Falls called _"Désir Foncé"._ It was an extremely popular club that only the wealthy could afford to get in. Damon had mentioned it several times since he regurlarly went there to party, pick meals, and get drunk.

"I'll pick you up at 8:30 since I also have to pass and pick up Bonnie."

During their various conversations, Stefan always brought up Bonnie one way or another. Elena admits that the spark with Stefan diminished since the Katherine incident, but she still held feelings for him. It hurt her when he had distanced himself from her for 2 weeks with the excuse of needing time to regain control over his blood-lust. Damon was the one who stayed and supported her. In order to fight Katherine Stefan drank a lot of human blood to make himself a threat. Elena understood that. However, when he came back to her, his kisses were chaste and he didn't touch her anymore. It was already 6 months since Katherine's death, so she didn t know if he saw Katherine in her and brought too many painful memories or what..?

"Oh. Okay. Did Bonnie s car breakdown?" Elena was confused as to why Bonnie needed a ride when she had just taken her to the Mall in her car, so her car was fine."No. She just...she doesn t want to drive at night." Stefan sounded nervous as if he was hiding something, but she didn t probe further. She didn t want him to become defensive and angry, so she changed topics.

"Alright, I understand. You are such a gentleman, that s what I love about you." Elena wanted to reignite that flame they had when they met.  
"Yeah me too...I love you too." It sounded so robotic, as if it was a rehearsed line. Elena winced and decided that she should hang up before things became worse. "Okay Bye. I ll be waiting." She hung up before he could reply.

For some reason she was feeling angry, not at him, but at herself. Maybe he wanted to end things and she had been to oblivious to see that. All that wasted time with him and he didn t even want her...NO! She was jumping to conclusions. She had no proof and he was probably tired so maybe that s why he didn t say I love you with conviction. It wasn t wasted time with him! what am I saying? So far, she was not doing a good job at keeping the "blissfully ignorant" attitude for the day. Once again she sighed, for what seemed the thousandth time this day.

As if on cue, Damon showed up at her window, wearing his trademark smirk and flirty gaze. He did the eyebrow thing and waved at her just like the time at the Founder's Day Parade. Suddenly, his expression swifted to a sorrowful one, yet strangely seductive. Only Damon would be capable of making such a face.

"Elena. Long time no see."

* * *

**A/N: I Know a cliffhanger, but the chapter got too big already. T_T **

**This is my first story EVER! Please give feedback whether its bad or not. Please with naked Damon on top! *o* (I don't own this line, I remember reading it somewhere but I don't remember where).**

**Anyways! THNXS For reading! I hope it was worth it. **

**Do you think I next time I should split it into 2 chapters instead of a long one?**

** *Feedback is awsomeness **


	2. Ch 2: The Return

**Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction: Delena pairing**

***Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters or the pre-existing plot. BUT I do own a poster of Ian Somerhalder! 3**

**Anyways Hope You Enjoy! ;)**

**A/N: Thnxs for the comments! It makes me feel like I should continue the story for you guys! As long as I have people reading the story I'll keep writing. Though I started school, so it will take longer to update now, about every week or so. **

* * *

**Wavering Emotions**

"Elena. Long time no see." He purred.

Elena found herself transfixed by the way his mouth pouted whenever he gave her his best puppy eyes and wounded expression. It was like it hurt him to be far away from her, but she knew he was only toying with her.

"Damon... " She breathed out in amazement.

He had disappeared the moment Stefan came back for her, she never saw him again. Elena had bee...disappointed, she missed his sarcastic and playful attitude. He was her best friend, she could be herself around him without being judged. She didn't have to be perfect, he didn't expect anything from her...she always had fun around him.

"Miss me much." His pout stretched into a smirk, killing the cute expression along with it. However, Elena couldn't help but smile and laugh at his rapid change in attitude. As Damon saw her laugh, he jumped into her bedroom and glided towards her.

"Not..Not at all," She stuttered.

Elena had to tilt her head up to look at his face, he was tall and too close. It reminded her of the last time he was in her bedroom. She had called him to ask what was wrong with Stefan and if he would recover from his blood-lust. She recalled the way he pursed his lips as she neared him to take away the photograph he had snatched from her mirror, he had looked delectable. Elena admitted he was extremely handsome, beautiful in fact. She knew she lusted after him, but she did not feel ashamed of it. After all, Stefan no longer satisfied her needs and Damon...Damon was temptation itself. She knew he would not reject her, he would welcome her with open arms. But after having her deprived of his presence, her control wavered more so than usual, she had to bite her lower lip in order to stop herself from closing the distance.

Damon watched as she looked at him and stuck her chin in defiance. He did not miss how her heart beat accelerated as he came closer. Nor the burning desire pooling in her eyes. He wondered why she was so crazed, almost like she needed.._craved_ to be touched. Usually Damon had to look carefully in order to see the hidden desire behind her facade, but today was different. Her walls were down and she was struggling to hide her feelings. Damon grew excited at the realization, he could finally taste her sweet lips again and it would all be consensual. His eyes flickered down to her lips as she bit down on them. He unconsciously licked his own and began to lean in.

Elena's eyelids fluttered as Damon came closer. Realizing that she was gripping his shoulders she snapped out of her reverie and pushed him away. He didn't budge, but it was enough to stop him from getting nearer. She saw his emotional wall come up and his smirk appear again. She hated when she closed himself off, but then again she did the same.

"THAT much." Damon saw through her facade, but took several steps back to let her compose herself.

Elena couldn't believe she acted like an uncontrollable hormonal teenager, well she was one, but not to the extent of jumping him the second he comes into her room. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment as she shifted her gaze toward the ground. She felt so foolish. Damon had been gone for 5 months...and that's all it took for her to give in? She was not _easy_ and she didn't want to be another Katherine. Even if it was 5 months, she should be able to control herself, its not like she couldn't live without him...she didn't _love_ him, no she didn't.

It had simply been her need to vent the frustration caused by Stefan, that had made her bolder than usual. She had even gone as far as admitting that she lusted after Damon. She knew it, but denying it was much easier for her. Now that she had accepted her degree of attraction toward Damon, her emotions would be harder to disguise and control. No amount of excuses would be able to justify her actions or thoughts anymore. She looked up to apologize for her..._unusual_ behavior, but she saw Damon staring at her with attentive eyes. Elena furrowed her eyebrows. His gaze was unreadable, too many emotions flickering through his eyes. She recognized one of those as hurt or was it...regret? Did he regret almost kissing her? Her chest ached at that thought. Grimacing, Elena quickly changed her train of thought, no wanting to dwell on such topics.

"Damon? Why did-what are you doing here?" The tense atmosphere was too much for Elena, she needed to break the ice, but she didn't want Damon to feel accused by asking the wrong questions.

She saw Damon search her eyes for something, as if he was looking into her very soul, when he found whatever he was looking for, he smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was a small but genuine smile. It always amazed her how his expressions could enrapture her so easily.

_'Why did you leave me?' _Elena's eyes clearly expressed her true feelings, no matter how unaware she was of that fact. Damon felt warmed by that fact, he felt...wanted, no...he felt_ loved_? Did Elena love him?

"Now, now Elena. Is that any way to treat someone after not seeing them for _sooo_ long?" His voice was teasing, but it sounded almost...hopeful?

Elena scoffed and rolled her eyes at his antics."You were gone for 5 months, Damon. It wasn't that long." Damon noticed that she didn't say_ 'it wasn't long at all' _instead she said _'it wasn't **that** long', _which meant that she did feel like it was a long time. He saw Elena realize her mistake and opened her mouth to cover it up, but he beat her to it.

"Not long enough I see." He mock scowled. He turned around making a move for her window, waiting for her protest, but it never came. He turned around to see her standing there clenching her fists, trembling. Her eyes were beginning to water and her lower lip began to quiver in an effort to talk without breaking down. Startled by her emotional response he stood there shocked for a second before worry seeped in and dragged him to where she was standing. He was only toying with her, but she seemed extremely upset. Did she really miss him a lot that the thought of him leaving again made her so sad to the point of tears? Wanting to believe that it was true, Damon softened his eyes.

Elena couldn't believe he could just walk out of her life again without so much as a glance back. She was so angry at him! Stefan had let her down and she didn't think she could take another rejection. How dare he just leave her again? Did he know how much she missed him. She needed him and he wasn't there for her. _Stefan_ wasn't there for her, he was with _Bonnie_. Caroline was with Matt. And she was just alone...? She couldn't lie to herself anymore. She truly had been depressed over his departure. She had spent most of her time at the Boarding House, sitting on the couch Damon always sat at, and just stared at the fire for hours. Stefan had tried to comfort her saying it was going to be fine, that Katherine would never be able to harm her. However, he gave up after 20 minutes of reassuring without gaining a response from Elena. Katherine wasn't the problem and Stefan knew it.

"Elena,I was-it was a joke."- he said seriously-"If you want me so bad just say so."Damon finished with a playful remark. He was holding her upper arms, looking into her eyes. He was trying to show how much he really cared without actually saying it. _Oh God. What kind of sap was he turning into? Since when did he care about making a girl cry. But Elena wasn't just a girl._ Just being around her exposed his humanity, he couldn't help it. The reason for his long absence was to give himself (and Elena?) time to sort out their feelings. After sharing that kiss with her on the porch, he couldn't bare to see her run back to Stefan and call their kiss a mistake, so as soon as Stefan came back, he fled.

Elena snapped out of her 'soul searching' and looked up at Damon. His eyes were gentle, but held a quiet desperation underneath it all. She could tell he wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she didn't want to tell him. She wanted him to suffer just a little bit to have him pay for the torture he made her go through, she was feeling sadistic. Because of him, she had neglected Stefan and it drove him away and towards Bonnie. It had been all HIS fault!

"Don't you think that if I wanted you, I would have searched for you?" Elena answered in the softest of whispers, but it sounded so harsh despite its volume. Damon simply stared at her and realized that not once had she looked for him. BUT unknown to her, he had always kept an eye on her. He had seen how she stared into the flames of the fireplace, silently crying. Sometimes she had even whispered his name in her sleep. He knew that she had missed him and that she was hurt because of it, but he hadn't know it had been to such an extent. Every day away from her had been hell for him. He thought that if he gave her time, she would realize that Stefan was the one she needed. He had not enjoyed her tortured expression when Stefan had asked her what her relationship with Damon was. It was best for her to stay with Stefan as much as it pained him, even if Stefan was weak there were no more major threats that Stefan could not handle. Besides, he would always be lurking in the shadows ready to kill anything that would dare harm Elena. He had resigned to his fate only to come back to Elena and see her even more tortured than before.

"You didn't know where to start." It was the truth. Damon knew it, Elena knew it.

She had not known where to begin, he could have been in the other side of the world for all she knew. Her anger dissipated instantly. It was like being hit with a bucked of cold water. She realized he knew her far too well, he could see through her mask just as easily as she could see through his. She was acting like a spoiled brat, throwing fits, when he had the right to do with his life whatever he wished. She wasn't anyone to hold him back or demand him to come back because she needed him.

"I'm sorry." Damon didn't know what she was apologizing for, but he had enough of all this drama. Damon rummaged around his jacket until he found a pocket.

Elena noticed how Damon's gaze became determined as he drew something from inside his leather jacket. It was a simple silver rectangular box with a dark blue ribbon wrapped around it.

"Happy Birthday."

Elena jerked her head up and met his gaze. Had he come back for her birthday to bring her a present? Whatever his reason for leaving didn't matter now because he came back for _her_ birthday. He opened the box to reveal a simple white gold metal necklace featuring an oval pendant with a deep-blue colored center and polished metal trim. The vine like trim hugged the edges of the stone intersecting on the top, forming a variation of a figure 8, looking more like a vertical bow. It was simple, yet so beautiful. She was speechless, she didn't know what to say.

"It's a Lapis Lazuli. I seen how you always gaze at my ring and guessed that you liked the stone...that and I heard you telling Caroline how beautiful it was. So, it seemed like the perfect gift." In reality, Damon wanted to see if she would wear it to her birthday party without the vervain filled necklace Stefan had given her. For him it was like she would be picking him over Stefan, it was childish but he was curious.

"Damon, I don't know what to say..." Elena was beyond surprised, he didn't seem to stop exceeding her expectations.

"A 'thank you' would be nice. Although I could think of different ways you could thank me." Damon wiggled his eyebrows and threw her a suggestive stare.

"Ugh! You officially killed the moment." Elena rolled her eyes and with an amused smile, she slapped his abs playfully.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I noticed how I'm basically just rambling on and not getting anywhere with the story. **

**I'll work on that and add more dialogue (=P**


	3. Ch 3:The Cat is out of the Bag

**Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction: Delena pairing**

***Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters or the pre-existing plot. Although I wish I owned Ian Somerhalder ;D**

**Anyways Hope You Enjoy! ;) And please review, I can't tell if you guys don't like it, or if I'm doing something wrong. Any kind of feedback would be helpful.**

**

* * *

**

**The Cat is out of the Bag**

_"Ugh! You oficially killed the moment."_

"We could make another, more intense, moment right now." Damon suggested as he leaned in. Elena snarled and was about to slap him when he added, "It's not what you're thinking Elena." His eyes were flashing with amusement. She felt cool hands wrap around the nape of her neck and realized that he was taking off the vervain necklace. She screwed her eyes shut thinking that he was planning on compelling by the way he was looking at her, with really intense eyes. Elena heard him chuckle as he removed the necklace, but it sounded...off, bitter.

"Damon, I can't believe you would try to compel me after everything we have been through." Elena bit out hurt and angered.

"Then _you_, Elena, don't know me very well." Damon growled. She risked sneaking a peek at him and what she saw froze her. His eyes looked hurt and vulnerable.

_'Damon?'_ Elena was at a loss for words. He had only looked like that when he found out Katherine wasn't in the tomb.

"I don't need to compel you..." Elena saw sincerity in his eyes and felt like an ass for doubting him. How could _she_ suspect him after all they been through? It had been silly to think that he would ever harm her. She felt so stupid. "You just can't resist my good looks, my style, my charm..." He drawled. Damon reverted back to his arrogant behavior as a defense mechanism, in hopes of pushing people away when he became too vulnerable and hurt.

Elena scoffed and was about to retort when he began to speak again.

"You know. You're almost like Stefan." Elena furrowed her eyebrows at the mention of his name. How was she like that..that _jerk_? "You are always sulking and _Damon_ longing...AND forehead brooding." He widened his eyes for emphasis. He had put her necklace back on and was now leaning on the window sill.

Elena couldn't believe she had just called Stefan, _her_ Stefan a jerk. But was he still the Stefan she knew? Was he still her Stefan? Or was he_Bonnie's_? Elena needed to have a serious talk with Stefan after her party was over. It was time for things to be settled.

"What happened to the girl I met in Georgia? Now SHE was fun." He narrowed his eyes in a flirty gesture and smirked.

When Elena heard Damon's words, she realized he was right. She had been brooding too much. It was time for her to lighten up.

"She's here and I'll show you at my party." Elena remembered her self-promise to be problem free for today, but it was kind of hard with the re-appearance of Damon. Still, she straightened up, stuck out her chin and gave him a determined glare.

"Hmmm, I can't wait." Elena realized his implications when she saw the glint in his eyes and shifted her gaze onto her feet. She hated how he was capable of changing her mood so easily. She went from betrayed, back to regretful, then to determined and finally reduced to a blushing little girl. She had experienced a vortex of emotions and everytime he would be the one to cause them.

Elena looked up to find Damon gone, only the window open to signal his departure. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She felt emotionally exhausted. Elena sat on her bed with a huff. She had invited Damon Salvatore, the party animal and professional seducer, to the party were she finally transitioned into an adult. She was in **trouble**. Moreover, she had to show him her fun side, which in truth was a very seductive and flirty Elena, that was her playful side.

"Great. Now I have to be drunk on my party."

X

_Back at the Boarding House_

_X_

Damon was in his room picking out his outfit. Well, everything he wore looked amazing on him, but he wanted to look beyond _irresistable. _He found the perfect look for the club, not overly dressed or too casual. It was a club so he needed to be comfortable enough to dance, but also look presentable for a party.

Satisified with what he picked he made his way down stairs to relax and get a drink, but he heard noises coming from Stefan's room. He could sense a human in there and Stefan, but it wasn't Elena, he had just come from visiting her. He made his way to Stefan's door without been detected, which wasn't hard at all. He peeked through the gap and what saw made him furious.

"Bonnie, we can't do this. We have to tell Elena and then we'll see what happens..." Damon saw Stefan push Bonnie away, but he still held her.

"She doesn't give you what you need. I gave you what you needed and have been doing it since Katherine's death. I was there for you. Don't you remember those 2 weeks you spent with me and away from Elena? You weren't brooding and you actually had fun!" Damon could see Bonnie was irritated, but he wasn't concerned with that.

All that talk about rehabilitation and his getaway had been a lie. He was with Bonnie all this time, _drinking_ from her. He had left Elena thinking Stefan would make her happy, and here he was betraying her in the worst possible ways. The one time he decides to do the right thing, Stefan goes and screws it up. Typical Stefan.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally gave in. I knew you would come to the dark side." Damon's voice was playful, but his eyes were cold and menacing. Although he was casually leaning against the door frame, it did nothing to diminish his threating aura.

Stefan and Bonnie whipped their heads to were Damon was standing. Instantly, Stefan appeared in front of Damon and pushed him against the hallway wall, opposite from Stefan's bedroom, Damon let him. He was gripping Damon's neck when he snarled and leaned in.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan looked angry, but panicked. He was scared that Damon would go and tell Elena what he had been up to.

Damon smirked at Stefan's attempt at intimidating him. Although he had been drinking human blood, Damon had more experience and control over his power.

"What? No 'welcome home, Damon'? A hug would have do." Damon's sarcastic comment seemed to anger Stefan even more, causing him to tighten his hold on Damon and flash his fangs as a warning. Deciding that he had let Stefan have his moment of dominance, Damon easily shoved him off him with a flick of his wrist. Stefan stumbled back, but he braced himself against the doorknob to prevent himself from falling into a humiliating situation.

He looked up in shock and irritation. His face was back to normal, it wasn't in vamp mode. Damon began to stride toward Stefan with light yet purposeful steps, indicating his irritation. He stopped when he was hovering over Stefan's hunched form.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk! Did you actually think that just because you had a little human blood, you would be able to surpass me?" Damon smirked and gave him his best amused face. Stefan shot him a death glared.

"Very good with the '_rawrrawrrawr'_ face. It was good." Damon chuckled, further mocking him.

Bonnie appeared behind Stefan after witnessing Damon throwing him back like a rag doll. She glared at him, but she couldn't hurt him since she was weak from all the blood Stefan had drank from her. Damon shifted his gaze on her and all traces of amusement left his face.

"I knew I couldn't trust you. But I thought Elena meant something to you. Isn't that the reason you saved me from that fire?" Damon was staring at her intensely and accusingly. Damon saw Bonnie's eyes flash with guilt and shame. She knew it was wrong, but Bonnie still went and did it.

"Stefan did you compel her." Stefan's guilty face tuned furious. "WHAT! I'm not you_ Damon._" Stefan was all but growling. What was surprising is that Damon believed him. Stefan wasn't strong enough to compel a person properly even with human blood in his system. It would wear off in two days and the person would remember everything. Stefan didn't have the power or experience to do that.

"Alrigh_t_, a simple 'no' would have sufficed." Damon glared at both of them. He wanted to tell Elena what they have been doing, but appearantly Stefan was going to do that.

"Damon, don't tell Ele-" Stefan began.

"I'm not going to tell Elena." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows perplexed at his brother's behavior. "I'll let you do that. It will be..._funner_ that way." Damon widened his eyes when he emphasized the sound of the letter 'f'. "I wasn't planning on telling her the truth anyways, but when she needs a friend to talk to. I'll be there for her." With that said he walked away from the stunned pair...or was it couple?

Damon left the Boarding House and headed for a bar. There was 2 hours left before Elena's party and he was practically giddy with joy. Stefan was going to be in dip shit when he told Elena how he had cheated on her and fed off her friend. Sharing blood tended to get sexual, so Damon knew that to Stefan's uncontrollable urges he most likely did take it to that level, that and he could smell Bonnie all over Stefan and vice-versa. He smirked and ordered a strong beverage to celebrate his discovery. Damon doubted Stefan would tell Elena today since it would spoil her party, but that didn't mean that Damon couldn't triple his efforts in seducing Elena. She was going to be single soon, so getting a head start wouldn't hurt. And to top it off, Stefan would not be able to do or say anything if he wanted his secret to remain safe.

This was going to be an interesting night.

X

_Back at Elena's Room_

X

"Elena you should get ready. It's almost time to go."

" 'kay Jenna." Elena yelled from upstairs. She made her way to her bed and stopped.

There, neatly tucked between the silk lining, was Damon's gift.

It was the deepest of blues, clearly very rare and not to mention expensive. She was contemplating taking her necklace of and wearing his, but it felt more complex than just choosing what necklace to wear. It felt like she was choosing a _who_ not a what? Lapis Lazuli or Vervain? Damon or Stefan? Would not wearing vervain for one night, to her birthday party, surrounded only by her friends and family be so dangerous? Without thinking twice, Elena removed her necklace and put the Lapis Lazuli stone on. She glanced at herself on the mirror and she couldn't believe how gorgeous it looked. It contrasted beautifully with her creamy skin. It would look even more amazing with her dress on. With only an hour left for her party, Elena began to get ready.

She had taken a shower, using vanilla scented body wash. She had loved how Stefan had picked up on her scent with his sensitive nose when she had first used it. He had scrunched his face and said he preferred chocolate. She had laughed thinking he was playing, but looking back at it he had seemed serious. Well, she hoped this brought memories when things were fine between them. Remembering she only had 30 minutes to get ready before Stefan arrived, she hurried and dressed herself.

Next time anybody saw her, she would be completely different in appearance and attitude.

* * *

**A/N: Next! Elena's party and someDelena moments;P**

**I tried to put more dialogue into the story and less gibberish. Is it better or worse?**

***Feedback is love**


	4. Ch 4: Ecstasy on the Dancefloor

**Vampire Diaries Fan-Fiction: Delena pairing**

***Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any of these characters or the pre-existing plot. BUT I do own a poster of Ian Somerhalder! =3**

**Anyways Hope You Enjoy! ;)**

**And thanks to all of the reviews! I felt so happy and decided to write a longer chapter because I felt that I owed you guys for all the support! XD ANyways on with the story ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Ecstasy on the Dance-floor**

X

"Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Stefan had just called her announcing his arrival. She took one last look at herself and hurried out. As she made her way out, she could see Stefan waiting inside the car with Bonnie, who was on the passenger's seat. She had expected to see Stefan waiting outside the car to open the door for her like he used to do (specially on her birthday). Elena faltered in her steps for a second, but quickly put on an indifferent face as she got on to the back seat.

"Hey Stefan, Bonnie. Thanks for picking me up, it means a lot." As soon as Elena entered the car she could sense tension in the atmosphere.

"It's no problem, Elena. I'm glad to be of help." Stefan's voice was strained, almost like he was in pain. Whether it was physical or emotional, she didn't know. Elena was about to ask him what was wrong when Bonnie interjected.

"Sorry Elena." Bonnie gave her a tight smile and figured she was apologizing for having to impose on Stefan and her. But why did it seem like she was apologizing for something more, something bigger? This day just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"It's fine, Bonnie. That's what friends are for." Elena hoped that she could ease the tension and smiled genuinely, but she felt the mood become heavier and darker. Why did Bonnie..no, both of them..look so guilty? It wasn't like Stefan had only picked Bonnie up and left her behind..._right_?

Nothing more was said and they drove the rest of the trip in silence.

X

At Desir Fonce

X

Elena made her way into the club, leaving Stefan and Bonnie behind, along with the suffocating gloomy atmosphere around them, and was delighted to see everyone waiting for her to show up.

"Happy Birthday!" They cheered in unison. They were laughing and smiling, throwing confetti and blowing on whistles, they looked so happy. Elena was touched by their genuine emotions and almost cried, but her makeup would get ruined, she would look horrible before the party even started. She blinked her tears away and thanked everyone as she made her way through the crowd to her table, when her eyes picked out another dark head among them. Damon was leaning...no,lounging on the scarlet couch. His mouth curved into a smirk and met her eyes boldly. She realized she was ogling his body, but she couldn't help it. He was wearing a black button up long sleeve shirt, that she knew was probably a designer's brand, fitted to his figure. With only three buttons popped open, it only offered a glimpse of his toned chest. His black Armani jeans complimented his slim hips and allowed his black boots to blend in. The only accessory he was wearing was his Lapis Lazuli ring, which helped draw attention to his long and elegant hands. It made you wonder how they would feel against your skin as they caressed you..._what was she thinking? _Embarrassed, Elena fought her thoughts and drew her gaze back to his face. _Bad Idea._ Damon's disheveled hair and dark eyebrows gave him a wild and feral appearance. His crystalline eyes glowed under the light and stood out even more with all the black attire, like neon lights in a dark room. He looked devilishly handsome, _too_ good for his own good.

"Elena. Its very rude to stare. Although I understand _why,_you know... can't get your eyes off me." Damon spoke with a deep husky voice as he moved his hands up and down, showing his body off. As Damon made his way to her, right then, she was reminded of a panther stalking it's prey. Wearing all black and gracefully moving towards her with a dangerous glint in his eyes was indeed a perfect imitation of a hungry feline.

Unconsciously, Elena shivered at the thought, after all, he was a predator. But she wasn't scared because he might hurt her, she was scared of what he could_ do_ to her.

Damon's eyes flashed with lust when he saw Elena. She was wearing a short black dress that accentuated her long shapely legs. They looked soft and smooth, all he wanted to do was run his hands along them. Her hair was slicked back in a high ponytail which showed of her long frail neck to his hungry eyes. Not to mention she was wearing his necklace, Stefan's necklace was nowhere in sight. He flicked his eyes up to her face to see that they held the famous, or infamous, smokey-eye effect, emphasizing her dark bedroom eyes. Her soft full lips only had a clear coat of lipgloss, which he higly enjoyed, he preferred to see her natural hue more than some artificial color. Elena looked..she looked sexy and seductive and those high heels allowed her to meet eye to eye [mouth-to-mouth] with him, _perfect_.

"Damon, you look umm..._" _Elena was searching for the right word to describe him. Fuckable? _Yes_! But she couldn't be that bold as to tell him.

"Dashing, gorgeous, _irresistable?" _Damon had leaned in to the point where their noses almost touched. Elena took a step back, to be able to look at him without crossing her eyes, but was still dangerously close to his lips.

"**Delicious**. You look _delicious_." She pursed her lips and let the word roll off her tongue slowly. She threw him a seductive gaze from hooded eyes and licked her lips for added effect. Elena decided that she was going to play his little game and she was confident that she had a pretty good chance at beating him. She smirked when she saw Damon gape at her disbelievingly. Elena-1, Damon-0.

Damon watched her walk away from him, leaving him stunned. She had beat him at his own game, but she had only won the battle not the war. He smirked as he recalled the way her gaze lingered on his chest and made it down his body, she had practically undressed him...so she was keeping her promise of being fun. This was going to get_ interesting_.

X

_With Stefan, Bonnie and Elena_

X

Elena was bored.

Stefan never danced with her because he didn't like to, so she had to settle with simply sitting down. Though she had a drowned a couple of '_Sex on the Beach_' drinks, making her feel a little more pleasant and only slightly buzzed, though nowhere near drunk. Bonnie and Stefan were talking about the '_evilness_' of Damon and what a jerk he was, it had gone on and on for about an hour, it was annoying. So when she saw Caroline and Matt coming toward her, with a sigh of relief, she stood up and met them halfway, eager to get away from the babbling couple.

"Elena! You look super sexy! What did Stefan say? Did he get _excited_?" Caroline suggested with a wink. Matt nudged Carol, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, but Carol simply ignored him.

"He hasn't said anything about it." It was the truth, he hadn't even commented about it. He had only wished her a Happy birthday and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. The cheek! Not even on the mouth. Unlike Stefan, Damon had devoured her with his eyes, it was exhilarating. He conveyed so much more with his gaze than Stefan did with his chaste kiss.

Matt and Carol looked at her disbelieving, but she just brushed it off. She wasn't going to fish for compliments from him, if he didn't want to say anything then he shouldn't. Her mood was growing sour the longer she contemplated the topic of Stefan and their relationship. They seemed to sense this, so they didn't press for details.

"Well Elena, I hope you have a great birthday. We'll be leaving now because I don't want my mom to get too drunk." Matt gave her a tight warm hug and she relaxed into it. Elena snuggled closer to him, she missed being hugged this way and Matt was a really close friend now. Carol cleared her throat and they quickly separated. They nervously glanced at her and she looked amused, so they both relaxed and laughed. Caroline had accepted Elena's and Matt's friendship, so she didn't get insecure anymore. They waved goodbye and made their way to the exit. Not knowing who to dance with or if she should start dancing alone, Elena stood there exasperated.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Elena spotted Damon coming her way, causing her heart to leap in excitement. He kept on walking toward her, confident, casual. Reaching her, he put a hand over his heart and bowed gracefully. Then he held out a hand as if daring her to take it.

"Elena, would you like to dance?" His eyes were boring into hers, asking for her approval. Instead of taking his hand, Elena turned away, the dress swaying with her movements. She walked toward the dance floor, swinging her hips seductively. She didn't glance back to see if he was following her. She knew he would. This game was dangerous, but she felt daring whenever she was around him, she felt alive. Maybe she had always enjoyed danger. Wasn't that the reason she had accepted the role of a vampire's girlfriend?

Damon reached out and took her wrist, stopping her in her tracks. He wasn't going to let her win this time. She stumbled backwards at the sudden jerk, but Damon caught her. He pulled her to him in a classic waltz position, though he brought her closer than what was appropriate.

Elena didn't protest because it felt nice to be so close to him, she could see the lust burning steadily in the depths of his eyes. He wasn't cold like Stefan, even if he was a living dead, he was pleasantly warm. He had mentioned that as long as he kept a healthy diet of blood, his body functioned normally. Elena noticed that in his embrace she felt secure, warm, and confident, yet a sense of thrill flooded her. Damon brought his nose near her neck and inhaled.

"Mmmm, vanilla, my favorite." Damon whispered into her ear. Elena realized he had picked up on her scent and was surprised that he, unlike Stefan, liked it. Then again, both of them were completely different. She smiled, "I pictured you more like a Pistachio kind of person." She was being playful with him, hoping that he didn't notice her breathy voice.

"Pistachio ice cream?"-he questioned, raising his eyebrows-"...Vanilla is sweet, but with a slight alcoholic taste. It's a subtle yet complex flavor. Very addicting...Come to think of it, you...are a lot like vanilla." Damon was being honest. Even the color of her skin reminded him of vanilla. She was innocent and sweet, yet if you looked deep enough you would see she had a more dangerous side. You could see traces of her wild side in her actions and words despite the subtleness of it. Like the way her eyes flickered to his lips occasionally, or how her eyes darkened when he got close to her, it was the little things.

Elena looked at the way his head quirked to the side when he said she was like vanilla and was fairly sure he meant she was addicting, but she wanted to play innocent.

"I have an alcoholic taste?" Elena was looking at him with her naive eyes, but underneath them, he could see the lust threating to burn through. She was really good at being...well, him. But she was not him, he could seduce anyone with just one heated look.

"Why don't we find out?" Damon brought his thumb to her lower lip and brushed against it, a feather-like touch. He saw Elena gasp as her eyes dilated with surprised and desire. He retracted his hand, then flicked his tongue against the thumb and hummed his approval.

"Mmmm..._delicious_. Definitely, addictive..just like vanilla." _What other part of her tasted like vanilla?_

Elena was transfixed with the way his tongue had peaked out and swiped his thumb to taste, it was an erotic sight. Coupled with his deep hushed reply, she felt a fresh wave of heat roll down and settle itself in her abdomen, causing her to unconsciously lick her lips.

When he saw her wet her lips and stare at his mouth with intense desire, he wanted to grab her and take her back to his room to have his way with her.

"I think I need another _taste_." Damon's voice was breathy.

Elena saw Damon's lips move, but she couldn't register what he said, too lost in her fantasies. His lips kept moving closer and closer, she realized that he was going to kiss her. She wanted it, _oh_ how she wanted it, but she didn't want it to be here were everyone could see. But she **did** want it. Regretfully she pulled her head back and whispered, "Stop." She would end things with Stefan soon, so Damon and her urges could wait one more day.

Damon saw how she battled with herself and knew she was going to stop him, but she wanted to hear her say it. He wasn't disappointed. The way she said it screamed anything BUT that, she wanted him...just not here and now. He smirked and straightened himself back into their dance position. He heard her sigh in relief. The song began to play in the background and he decided to put his plan on the go.

Elena felt herself been pulled and crushed against something soft yet firm. She realized it was Damon's body she was being pressed against. She was about to protest when he began to sway them into a slow waltz. She imagined that to an on-looker, they looked like a mysterious dark couple floating and gliding on the dance floor to the strangely romantic yet sorrowful melody. Elena had requested that they played this song at least once during her party because it captured how she thought Damon felt. It was an attempt to reach out to Damon, to get closer to Damon, to show him that she understood. Brahmn Op.39 No. 9 made her feel a deep sadness and emptiness in her heart, it allowed her to feel the all the pain yet immense love buried deep within the heart, which was surrounded...no, trapped...by an iron clad box. It was also like she felt that way too...The song filled her ears, caressing her like a soft breeze, lulling her into a dream-like state.

Their position was so intimate, their legs were intertwined and their bodies were flushed against each other, like they wanted to melt and become one. The slow dance was proving to stretch her composure taunt almost to the point of snapping. His proximity had her heart beating wildly like the fluttering of tiny wings and she hoped Damon couldn't feel it as she pressed against him. Every move he made, she could feel it throughout her body which in turn was becoming increasingly warmer.

Damon could feel every curve of her body, from her soft breast pressed against his chest to her thighs rubbing against his hip whenever they shifted to keep up with the dance. He was tasting a piece of heaven and soon he would be in paradise, if his plan at seducing her worked.

Elena's breathing was getting slightly faster. His hand on her lower back felt so hot, it felt like she wasn't even wearing her dress, burning through the fabric creating a clear imprint of it in her skin. _How could a simple, inncoent waltz feel so...erotic? _ Her mind was beginning to become hazy with lust, but the spell was broken when she felt his hand slowly move away from her body, leaving a tingling feeling behind. She lifted her head from the crook of his neck and realized that the dance was over. It was over before it had even started, or maybe she had been enjoying it too much.

"Well, that was not nearly as fun as I expected it to be." He teased. Damon's eyes were slightly darker, but she didn't know if it was the dim lights or if they were clouded with desire. It took a moment for Elena to register what he had said before frowing and pulling away from him. She instantly missed his body heat.

"It** was** for me." Elena tossed back with a mischievous smirk, she whispered it knowing he would be able to hear her. Elena was intent on keeping her promise and showing him her _fun_ side. Damon blinked twice, trying to see if Elena was actually flirting with him. Meanwhile, Elena could hear the buzzing of a new song starting. It was another one of her favorites from DJ Tiesto, she defiantly had to dance this one, with or without a partner. She could hear the countdown starting and knew Damon would have no time to reply because the song would drown out his voice.

_Ex-Ex-Ex-Ex-ExExExExExEx. Extacy!_

Before he could even open his mouth, a fast booming beat vibrated into the club and all the bodies around them began to sway to the music. Elena grabbed Damon and brought him close once again. They returned to their normal position except with more space between their bodies to allow them to dance freely. They bent their knees to begin swiveling their hips to the rhythm. They were close, but not touching yet. Damon's hips moved subtly from side to side in circles, it was slow yet so sexy. It was madding, she wanted to feel him against her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he grabbed her hips, staring at her through hooded eyes. Elena began to let out short breaths due to the exertion caused by dancing and the heat the bodies around them created.

Elena sneaked a glance to where Stefan was seating to find him staring at her with a furious face, yet he only sat there. She immediately felt guilty, but she was only having fun for one day. Besides he wouldn't dance with her and Damon had offered, it was his fault too. But if he was so angry, why hadn't he come and get her? Was she not worth the trouble? Maybe he didn't want to leave _Bonnie_ alone. She scowled. Elena was brought out of her musings when she felt Damon caress her sides causing her hips to jerk slightly forward, brushing against his pelvis.

Damon parted his lips at the slight contact. Having her sway her hips seductively in front of him and so closely was arousing him. He could hear her blood rushing and her heart palpitate wildly. His vampire instincts were kicking in, with double the force due to the lust and smell of blood.

Elena could feel the song hum through her body, giving her a pleasurable high. She got lost in it, hypnotizing her, now it was just her, Damon and _Extacy_. That's when things began to get heated between them.

Elena dug her nails into Damon's shoulders as they began to grind against each other. Damon was holding onto her hips with barely restrained force, not knowing if to pull back or bring her closer. Even if her dress was leather, it was so thin it almost felt like silk. She bucked her hips against his and let her head drop onto his shoulder. The friction from his pants and her moves was driving him mad. He could hear Elena's soft wimpers and moans thanks to his vampire senses, he pushed his pelvis forward with added force in response to her eagerness. She gasped in surprise and arched at the contact. When he felt her soft breasts rub against his chest, he couldn't help but lightly groan.

Elena heard Damon groan, he was next to her ear so she could hear every pant, breath and groan coming out of his mouth. His pleasured sound sounded so feral and she had been the one to make him do it, she wanted more of those sounds to come from his mouth. She felt a surge of power course through her at the idea. Every time their bodies touched, she felt an electrical current zip through her body, a very pleasurable one at that. It was exhilirating to know that she caused the same effect on him.

Damon felt her nails dig into his shoulders a little deeper in her desperation, but the slight pain only brought another pleasurable wave of heat. Elena's neck was a breath away, he could easily capture her wild pulse and drink her sweet blood. Blood tasted especially delicious when the person was experiencing extreme pleasure. He badly wanted to do it, but there were a lot of people around, and she would definitely hate him for doing so. However, he needed to taste her one way or another.

"Elena.." Damon whispered against her neck, his voice was rough, laced with lust. She felt something wet on her neck and realized that Damon was licking her. She felt his smooth tongue stroke up and down against her skin sensuously. For a second she thought he was going to bite her, and tensed. However, she decided to trust him and exposed more of her neck to him with a shudder. She knew he wouldn't hurt her.

Damon felt Elena still for a moment, in hesitation, but when she offered herself, he lost it. With a growl of satisfaction he nicked her neck with one of his razor sharp fangs. A trickle of blood spilled out before the small cut clotted. He lapped up the drops and sucked on it for more, but he knew no more would come out, the cut was too shallow. He conformed himself with laying open mouth kisses on her neck up to her jaw.

Elena was gripping Damon's hair lightly. She had felt pleasure like no other when he drank from her, as brief as it was. It had felt so intimate and sensual. Her mouth had parted and her eyes had shut closed in a silent scream. It rocked her body like a mini invisible orgasm. She couldn't imagine how it would feel if he really did drink from her long and deep.

"Damon, please..." She didn't know what she was begging for, but she hoped Damon knew because her body was aching for something. She had barely finished her sentence when she felt the world spin around her and the music muffled. When they came to a stop, they were in a room. It had dark red walls with creamy silk curtains hanging from the windows. To the left side of the room was a large velvety black couch much like the one outside were Damon had been lounging. To the right side there was a wine cart with assorted brands, _very_ expensive brands. Above it layed a large mirror were she could see herself tangled with Damon. Damon...

"What _do_ you want E-le-na?" His voice was strained, as if fighting to keep himself from...hurting her...no, from _taking_ her. Elena flushed deep red as she remembered her words, but her embarrassment faded away when he felt his hands travel up her abdomen as if reminding her why she had said those words in the first place.

"Damon..." Elena whimpered. They were standing in the middle of the room, her body flushed against his, supporting her weight. Elena could feel the hard plane of his chest, the sturdy bumps that were his abs, but the most prominent of all was the bulge poking her center between her legs.

"Tell me...Elena, say it." He accentuated his words with a slight upwards thrust of his hips.

Elena moaned and gasped at the pleasure. She found herself tempted and wanted to say it, but it just didn't feel right...in a dark room of a club on her 18th birthday was not the time or place to do this...but his body and the way he was touching her _did_ feel right, more than it ever did with Stefan...Stefan..who was he again? Stefan, her boyfriend! She would be cheating on him, she would be just like Katherine, just as cunning and deceiving.

"Stop it Damon, please." Elena was surprised her voice sounded more assured than she actually felt. Instantly, his hands froze and retreated as if he had been burned. He detached himself from her and stood upright, but Elena stumbled to gain her balance at the sudden movement. Damon's face hardened and shifted from hurt and then to detached in just a second.

"I guess I'm too much for you to handle. Stefan on the other hand..." Damon's beautiful face was twisted into a disgusted and accusing expression, which matched perfectly with his tone of voice. Elena flinched at his facial and vocal manifestation, but she knew why he did that; however, it didn't mean it made it less painful. She couldn't keep her lower lip from trembling as her tears were threating to spill out, but she had to tell him why she told him to stop.

"D-Dam-Damon..."-she whimpered-" I don't want to.."

"To what, Elena? To feel guilty after this because you're with _St. Stefan?_ Because you feel that he doesn't deserve that?" Damon's eyes were piercing hers and she could clearly see the wrath than burned intensely in his eyes. Her tears did fall then and she sobbed for a second before composing herself. Seeing Damon snarl at her with so much hatred was too much, but she would _make_ him understand.

"_Yes.._.and no." Elena's voice was above a whisper.

Seeing the fear written all over Elena's body made something in him , but he would _make_ her understand. Stefan wasn't a saint, he did deserve it, and she shouldn't be feeling guilty.

"Damon, I...you-you're my friend, but not my friend...does that make sense" Elena paused, realizing she sounded crazy.

Damon's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "Yes, I understand_ perfectly_."-he bit out-"You only see me as a friend and got caught up in the moment, so you are feeling guilty and want to apologize. But guess what E-le-na. I don't forgive anyone who deceives me." His cold voice chilled her to the core, but she couldn't help but notice that he looked hot when he was mad.._what am I thinking? I really need to calm my hormones down! Stupid! Stupid! Its probably the adrenaline from our earlier dancing, well grinding..._ The realization that they were practically going to have sex, gave her the more reason to stop it before anyone regretted it. They were caught up in the moment, that was all. They hadn't even kissed.

"NO! You're wrong! I don't regret anything, I'm not going to apologize, and I didn't deceive you!" Elena was frustrated at herself for hurting him, but also at him for always jumping to conclusions.

Elena was breathing harshly after her outburst, her chest heaving up and down. Damon's eyes flickered to her chest, lips, and finally to her eyes. She looked like a ruffled kitten when she was mad, and it was strangely...sexy? He felt his lower region twitch at the thought and was reminded why they were arguing._ Stefan. He was a serious cock-block! __Wait...had she said she didn't regret it?_

When Elena saw that Damon didn't respond, seeing it as a chance to clarify, she continued.

"Damon, you are more than a friend. Sometimes you're like my boyfrie-...you're there when Stefan isn't, even if you left me alone for almost half a year. But I could feel you, like you were there with me, protecting me. I..I don't know what I feel for you, but I know that the love I felt for Stefan is not the same...and I was going to end things with him soon. I don't want to be another Katherine, I..she played with both of you and she hurt you, betrayed you, deceived you..." Elena stopped when she noticed she was rambling. She took a deep breath and looked at Damon, who was giving her a suspicious look.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I stopped because I want to break up with Stefan before doing anything with you."

* * *

**A/N: What will Damon's reaction to Elena's confession be? *dun dun dun***

**Find out in the next chapter of DESIR FONCE! xD**

**Thnxs for reading! Hope you enjoyed. If you did or didn't share your opinion by leaving a review? Give me ideas on what should happen next because I don't know how to go from here. Did you think I rushed the scene too much? **

_To see what ELena and Damon were wearing go to my homepage and check the bottom of my Bio for the links. ;p_

***Feedback is ****awesomeness**


	5. Ch 5: Lie to Me

**A/N**: Im soooo sorry I neglected this story, but I'm finally on vacations. School became too much and my grades began to go down, so I had to just focus on my school work because I had started to procrastinate because of this story. I suck at time management so I couldn't multi-task. I do want to thank those who faved, reviewed, and alerted this story. THANK YOU!

_"We fell in love, despite our differences, and once we did, something rare and beautiful was created. For me, love like that has only happened once, and that's why every minute we spent together has__ been seared in my memory. I'll never forget a single moment of it."_—** Nicholas Sparks**

* * *

** Chapter 5: Lie to Me**

_"What I'm trying to say is that, I stopped because I want to break up with Stefan before doing anything with you."_

Damon stood there dumbstruck, yet skeptical. He couldn't quite trust that what Elena said was the truth. How many times had she lied before? She had told him to trust Stefan, but they both betrayed him. She said he loved Stefan, but then said she didn't know what love truly meant. She had said she was NEVER going to kiss him, yet she had. She had said that it would _ALWAYS_ be Stefan and yet she was going to break up with him. How valuable was her word anyways? Of course he understood she was barely 18 and her decision making could change as day and night go, but he could not let himself blindly believe that his unrequited love was finally actually returning feelings of love and not simply 'friendly care'. Yet here he was, like a fool, believing every single word she  
uttered.

"Damon, I know...Please you-it's...I-I know its hard to believe me after all I have done & said to hurt you. But I promise you, I_ will_ keep my word." Elena took a step forward but did not reach for him. He had closed himself off and he would just further retreat if she pushed his boundaries.

Elena seemed to detect his uneasiness, specially because his lips seemed to stretch into a firm thin line indicated his displeasure. In fact his whole posture said it: He stood upright, his whole body rigid, shoulders squared and hands crossed in front of his chest, head tilted slightly downwards, eyes penetrating her soul searching for some kind of guarantee that what she promised would not change. But most of all, she could tell that his doubts were because he had been hurt waaayy too many times by Katherine, Stefan, and herself.

All the people he put his trust on had all betrayed him, she was no exception. Despite all his flaws she was amazed how he still loved his brother, still cared for Katherine (even though he denied it), and most of all still loved her. Then again he was someone extremely loyal, he had done everything in his power to rescue Katherine after 145 years & had being willing to forgive and forget. That was one of the reasons for which she had initially not want to reciprocate his feelings, it was scary to be loved by someone who gave his body, mind, and soul. Could she handle that kind of devotion? The intensity he always emoted made her feel like when she stared into the vast ocean. Beautiful yet deadly and powerful, virtually endless and indestructible. His love was overwhelming, it threatened to drown her. What if she could not return his feelings with the same magnitude. It made her feel undeserving and guilty.

By the time she came out from her musings, she realized that she had been silent for a long time.

"Say something, anything. Shouldn't you be happy, I said I would leave Stefan for _you_!" She was starting to lose her composure. After all it was better than showing the guilt she felt, how undeserving she felt of his love..

Unknownst to her, he could actually see all the guilt in her eyes. He assumed it had to do with leaving Stefan for him. He guessed, it would take a couple of months for her to get rid of that guilt & be with him, after breaking up with that is. He could just as easily tell her that Stefan is cheating on her with her best friend no less, but it was not his decision to make.

"Yes, Elena. I heard you loud and clear. Now, go on and freshen up, you look like you rolled out of bed. You wouldn't want people to start rumors now would you?" He added with his signature smirk. Elena could tell he was trying to lighten the mood since it was kind of awkward. But she would have none of it, he felt hurt because he thought she was regretting it and would just jump back into Stefan's arms.

"Hey, Hey! Look at me." She cupped his face with her hands. He unconsciously leaned into her hands and sighed. "Damon." She whispered. He opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed them. "I want to be with you. We will be together, I promise. Just wait for me a little longer. Just one more day and I will be free." Just one more day? It will feel like the longest day in his undead life. But that was worth it if he was finally going to get the girl. At least it wasn't a century of waiting just to_ not_ get the girl.

Damon sighed and pulled away. He needed to think clearly and nuzzling into Elena was not the way to do it.

"How am I supposed to trust that you will come back? Every person I cared about has left me, either died or betrayed me. How will I know that your different?"He challenged. Elena's eyes flashed with hurt but then hardened with determination.

"You just have to have faith in our love. If you at least don't have faith in me, than you never really loved me." She knew she was being unfair since she never has given him indication that she loved him and would stay with him, she had made it clear in the past that she would ALWAYS chose Stefan. But she was ready to show him that she meant to stay with him, that it wasn't just sexual attraction.

"But, Ele-"Elena didn't let him finish since she put her fingers on his lips to shush him.

"Shh. Don't say anything, just trust me." She leaned in, her lips where a breaths away. Damon watched her from hooded eyes, but she never kissed him. He noticed her licking her lips, accidentally licking his lightly, noticed her eyelids flutter shut, noticed her gasp as she gently brushed her lips against his, he notice her struggling to pull away-

And suddenly he was on wall, a strong hand gripping his throat.  
"Damon! What do you think you're doing!" Stefan growled. As Damon recovered from the initial surprise, he snarled at Stefan and broke free from his grip. Now the roles were reverse.

"Do NOT lay hands on _me_." Damon whispered through clenched teeth, emphasizing his words by tightening his hold after every syllable uttered.

"Damon! Let go." Elena begged. He turned to look at her and she seemed angry.  
He made sure to slam Stefan's head against the wall before letting him go. He curled his lip upward in a disgusted expression as he glared between Elena and Stefan.

"So much for keeping a promise." Damon said as he looked at Elena, he just knew it: Elena still loved Stefan, why else would she defend Stefan and be angry at him? It was back to same ol' same old.

Stefan looked between them and immediately paled, thinking Damon referred to the promise he made about not telling Elena about his affair.

"Elena I swear, whatever Damon told you is a lie. I couldn't control my bloodlust and Bonnie was just helping me!" Stefan quickly said as he grasped Elena and shook her as if that would make her understand. He then whipped his head toward Damon, "You promised you wouldn't tell!"

Damon looked extremely amused. " Oh,_ au contraire_ my brother, it is you who said that I was not capable of trust. But again it is you who was wrong, I didn't say a single word about it." Damon smirked in triumph. Stefan gaped as realization hit.

Elena's initial anger toward Stefan for even daring to hurt Damon was overpower by a feeling of dread after she saw Stefan panic & heard Damon's words. Stefan was hiding something.

"What did you do to Bonnie, Stefan." Elena demanded with the same tone she had, once upon a time, used on Damon when she suspected him of doing something horrible. How ironic, now the roles between Damon and Stefan were reversed. Maybe it was supposed to be like that since the beginning. Stefan had kept so many secrets from her and when she found out about them, she couldn't trust him anymore. Damon had never hidden his true nature and he had emphasized what he was capable of, yet she accepted him the way he was.

"Elena I-he..you-I mean..." Stefan sighed and was about to continue when Bonnie entered. "Stefan I'm ready. Hurry before Elena comes looking for-" Bonnie was on the process of unbuttoning her shirt as she walked in, but froze as she saw Elena.

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed in surprise. She tried to button her shirt up, but failed miserably. Stefan then sped in front of her and gave her his jacket.

"Stefan, Explain Now!" Elena was exasperated. She had her suspicions, but she ruled them out as her trying to find an excuse to break up with Stefan.  
"This should be entertaining." Damon made a move to sit down on a couch, but Elena turned her glare on him. "You. Stay. I can not believe you didn't tell me!" Damon was now gaping at her disbelievingly.

"Really Elena? You're angry at_ me_ for not telling you that you're _boyfriend_ was cheating on you with _your _best friend. And I'm the first to get yelled at." Damon rolled his eyes and sat down. He was not going to take this bullshit, he had enough of everyone trying to blame him for everything. Elena stared at him, her jaw clenched, but she knew he was right. She was just frustrated and took her anger out on him.

"Elena we-" Bonnie began lightly. Elena's eyes narrowed, " I was NOT speaking to you." Bonnie's eye widen but she did not say anything, she did however turn her death glare on Damon, "This is your fault!"

Damon began to groan in pain, the pain evident in his face as Bonnie induced a migraine. Elena quickly lept onto Bonnie and punched her hard square on her jaw. Bonnie stumbled backwards, but Stefan cached her before falling. "How DARE you blame Damon when its YOU who betrayed me!" Elena was fuming, tears threatening to spill, and she was about to punch her again, but Stefan stopped her.  
"Elena don't. She's you're best friend."

"Correction, she was my best friend before I found out that you and her were-what exactly where you doing? Care to clarify since I have a **very **good idea of what you two were doing behind my back." Elena's scowl deepened, as she glanced between them. She walked towards Damon and stroked his head to soothe his lingering throbs of pain.

"Elena, its not what you think...I needed blood and you weren't there so I took from Bonnie and soon we both got addicted to it and things got out of control...it became more physical and we-we...well she and I had...sex." He finished with a whisper. Bonnie was now behind Stefan with her eyes cast downwards.  
"BUT it was just a moment of weakness, sharing blood is very intimate and usually turns sexual, but it was just in the moment and I promise you that it will never happen again while I'm still with you. But I can't deny I started to develop feelings for her, I'm sorry Elena."

Elena stood there with a stony expression. "I can't believe you. Trying to pin your short comings as my fault. Because I wasn't there as a blood source, you say you _had_ to go to Bonnie an drain her when you could've used blood bags instead. If I didn't know that she was wearing vervain, I would have thought you compelled her. But no, it takes two to go through with this." Elena then shifted her focus onto Bonnie. "Now, don't you care to give us your version of the events, Bonnie." Elena sneered at her and waited for her to speak with her arms crossed.

Bonnie looked up and flinched seeing the hatred in Elena's eyes, but she knew this would happen.

"Look Elena, I don't regret what I did, I just regret that I had to hurt you in the process. I have cared for Stefan for a while now and you could not give him what he needed. He needed someone who accepted him with his flaws, for who and _what_ he truly was. I'm sorry Elena." Bonnie had gained confidence throughout her speech and was now defying Elena, tilting her chin upwards.

"So am I..." Elena looked hurt and betrayed. Damon looked at her and remembered the time when he found out that the two people he chose to put his trust on after centuries of not trusting anyone, had betrayed him. Elena seemed to be thinking about the same event because she repeated Damon's words,

" For thinking for even a _second_ that I could trust you." At that she glanced at Stefan, her voice wavering, but her eyes never faltering.

"But you..." She then mimicked Damon's expression and raised her eyebrows as she looked at Bonnie,"..you had me fooled."

Then Elena emphasized her hurt by sporting a puppy face just like Damon so effectively had. Funny enough, Bonnie reacted like Elena had, she guiltily looked down.

Damon couldn't quite understand if Elena had done that consciously or had done it unconsciously. He glanced at her and she seemed genuinely upset. Elena sensed his eyes on her and turned to look at Damon with her mouth slightly parted in confusion and then surprise. Elena realized she had repeated the same words Damon had when she first betrayed him. That's the event that still haunts her and makes her feel extremely guilty for, she subconsciously used those exact words & expressions because she knew how effective they were.

"Elena I love you." Stefan broke the silence with his assertion, desperately trying to break the connection between Damon and Elena. Elena didn't register Stefan's words and continued to gaze into Damon, trying to communicate her apology for that time she betrayed him. Damon seemed to understand and soften his eyes, offering her a barely visible upturn of his lips.

Stefan glanced between them and realized that he had lost Elena, he had known that he was losing her since the time she returned from the road trip to Georgia. But he had been fighting for her, yet he didn't feel the same desire to continue to pursue her, that much was clear. She was just a constant in his life and losing her would be like losing a part of who he was. He just hoped she would forgive him one day and remain friends. After all, she had forgiven Damon for being a murderer, killing Vicki, feeding on Caroline, turning her mother, killing her brother, forcibly feeding her blood, and for leaving her, why wouldn't she not forgive him? Elena accepted Damon with all his flaws yet she couldn't accept him with all his flaws, that's when he knew which brother Elena truly loved.

"I get it. I'm sorry Elena, and I hope that you will forgive me in the future, I hope you will forgive us." He glanced at Bonnie and held her hand, "I guess this is goodbye."

Elena nodded her head, but did not say anything else, her eyes still cold as they had been when she discovered the truth. This would take years for her to pardon, much less talk to them.

"But before I leave, Elena." Bonnie spoke up, her tone already accusing as always. "You're not free of guilt, what were you and_ Damon_ doing in this room. Who's not to say you did the same with Damon? You're the liar, Elena."

Bonnie seemed triumphant, her smirk malicious. Elena was taken aback by Bonnie's anger towards her, but most of all for her attempt to make her seem like she was a hypocrite. Elena did not know when Bonnie began to feel resentment towards her, maybe it was because she chose Damon over everyone, including their friendship. Sure Bonnie hated vampires, but Elena knew she held a grudge against Damon. She still blamed him for her Grandma's death and continued to blame everything bad that happened on him. She was irrational & always needed someone to take the blame so she could feel less guilty about not been able to protect her loved ones.

"Unlike you, I was loyal and I did not even kiss Damon, I simply danced with him. Don't try to bring me down to your level, you backstabbing witch!" Elena no longer cared for Bonnie, she had lost her respect.

Bonnie growled and threw Elena against the wall with her powers. Instantly Damon slammed Bonnie to the ground and hissed at her in his full blown vampire face. Elena slumped to the ground, disoriented. Stefan lunged for Damon, but Damon simply smacked him away which sent him flying to the other side of the room.

"You do NOT come into this room and insult the people I care about. Going after Elena,_ bad_ move. You leave her out of this or I will rip you to pieces." Damon was hissing the words out only for Bonnie to hear. "Understood?"

Bonnie was coughing but nodded her head. "What was that?" Damon grinned and tighten her hold on her neck, he wanted to make her fear him. She needed to understand that he was not one to mess with, specially when it came to Elena. Bonnie widened her eyes and looked at Stefan. Stefan simply stayed in his crouch position snarling, but having the intelligence to understand that he could not defeat his brother.

Bonnie whimpered and started to shake in fear, her powers were useless when she was distressed.

"Y-ye...ye-y...yesss..." She choked out.

"Good. Now for your sake, hopefully your smarter next time you try to go after Elena." Damon smirked and tilted his head slightly. Although Damon's face was back to normal, it was still as threatening as ever. Bonnie shut her eyes in an attempt to escape the fear, but it wasn't until she felt him retreat that she was able to calm her racing heart a little.

Elena could not hear what Damon was saying, but she did see the effect he had on Bonnie. She was reduced to a quivering jelly. Stefan immediately raced to Bonnie and fled the room.

"Well that went well." Damon's sarcasm was laced with irritation. Now he had to wait and see how Elena was going to react.

* * *

**A/N**: I promise the next chapter will be up in no less than 2 days 3 I plan on writing this length since my chapters were to short before. Anyways hope you enjoyed. There will be ALOT of DELENA in the next chapter. Get ready for SMUT!

**Reviews full my will to write faster :)**


	6. Ch 6: Voilà is not Italian

**A/N:** So here is the sixth chapter. Im not really that satisfied with it, but hopefully I get better at writing smut scenes -_- I'll practice I promise!

Well I wish I owned Vampire Diaries and Damon Salvatore, but I don't T_T All the characters belong to...not me! :'(

* * *

**Chapter 6: Voilà is _not_ Italian**

Elena could not believe how her birthday had turned out. Damon returned, she freaked with him, she planned to break up with Stefan the next day only to discover that he and Bonnie had an affair. Then Damon fought with Stefan, Bonnie fought with her, and finally Damon fought with both until they fled. They were probably out of Mystic Falls and into another city for the time being. But it was better that way, now she could focus on Damon and her feelings toward him.

After the events in the room, she had stormed out without saying a word. It was just too much to handle for one night. She disappeared from her party without telling anyone and went straight for her house to take a relaxing bath. Now she was sitting in her bed writing all the events in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I should be angry at Stefan and Bonnie for their betrayal, but I'm thankful. They made it easier for me to accept my feelings for Damon without feeling so guilty. Its wrong and selfish, but I can't help feeling relieved and free after such a long time. _  
_I don't know if I will be capable of ever forgiving them, but I'm pretty sure I will. After all, I should now very well how it is to fall in love with someone unexpected. However, I do NOT take kindly to betrayal and that will take time to get over it._

_Anyways, dancing with Damon was the most intense feeling I ever felt in my young life. The way he gyrated his hips slowly and sensually against my pelvis still makes me shudder. I could feel him through his pants and hear his sexy growls. GOD! That man will be the death of me. I don't know how I resisted him for so long. _

_I plan to move on with my life quickly since I learned that it can end in just a flash. There is no time for me to contemplate my future relationship with Stefan and Bonnie. I'll deal with that later, now I will have to pay a surprise visit to Damon at the Boarding House. After all he will be all alone. Surprise, Seduce, and make him Submit. The 3 S's will do the trick. I will have him craving for me more than ever. God its fun to be back to my old self!_

_I'll tell you how my plan goes, see you later._  
_With Love, _

_New and Improved Elena ;)_

Elena closed her Diary, set it on the drawer and laid on her bed. Of course she felt too excited to sleep, but all the events caught up to her and suddenly she felt too exhausted to keep her eyes open, she went to sleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Damon was going to chase Elena, but he decided that she needed time to think, as well as he. He was now sitting in front of the fire place, Bourbon in hand, swishing its contents as he gazed into the dancing flames.

Speaking of dancing, he still quite couldn't comprehend how bold Elena was. She seemed so different and very _very_ seductive. When she had emitted those sexy little moans and sighs of pleasure, he swore he would have cummed right then and there if he was an 18 year old teenage boy. Thank God for his extensive experience and superior control. Next time he saw her, if she was anything like the Elena he once knew, he was sure she would want to talk about the problems with the abrupt leaving of Stefan and Bonnie. _Boring_.

With a sigh, Damon strode towards the stairs and up to his room. He needed a quick cold shower to calm his raging hormones. Despite the frustration he felt while Stefan and Bonnie interrupted his "makeout" session with Elena, he still felt the remnants of arousal when they were teasing each other with their "almost-kiss".

As the water hit his body, he hoped that the side of Elena he met today would also show up tomorrow. That way the last thing they would be doing is discussing the disappearance of Saint Stefan and Miss Judge-y. He smirked when he remembered the way she had accidentally licked his lips while moistening hers, she had gasped and the lust that flashed in her eyes was unmistakable.

Deciding that the shower was not helping he walked out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He put on some black Tommy Hilfiger boxers, drank his dose of blood with Bourbon and laid down on his bed. Fully intending to stay awake and contemplate his plan to seduce Elena, he turned off the light. Underestimating his exhaustion, he was deep asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Elena's eyelids fluttered open. The sunlight streamed through her curtains, the birds chirped and the morning breeze slipped through the open window. She sat up and stretched like a feline while she yawned. Today was a beautiful day! She heard a rumble and looked over to her alarm clock. She noticed it was 11 a.m. She had overslept, but it was understandable since she had been emotionally and physically exhausted. But now she had to rush to prepare everything for Damon's surprise. First, she needed to go shopping for the food. Then go to Caroline's.

She heard the rumble again and realized it was her phone.

' Lena? Are you there? -C ' Caroline probably didn't know she left early, she most likely wanted to ask her how the party went.

' Yeah. Well, I kind of left early, so I can't tell you much about my evening..-E '

'No biggie :) I'm guessing this has 2 do with B leaving with Stef? I heard...rumors.=\ Also your bro was furious, but Matt managed to hold him back.-C'

'Woah! Well Stef cheated on me so I broke up with him. -E'  
'About time you noticed!-C'  
'Yeah I had my suspicions.-E'  
'Well I can help you move on with Damon ;P-C'

Elena laughed, she was thinking the same thing. Caroline had become her friend for a reason: because they were very similar. Elena was returning to her old self and maybe that's why she began to dislike Stefan. The real Elena would have fallen for Damon instantly. Well she did, but she had tried to deny and resist it.

'Sure, I'll go over to your house to chose what to wear. I plan on surprising him tonight.-E'

'Thats my girl! See you in 10-C'

Elena quickly brushed her teeth, cleaned her face, and wore a simple tee with a pair of jeans and converse. She rushed out the house after eating cereal. Elena suddenly froze. What she saw in front of her gave her goosebumps. It was a brand new car! It was the car she had wanted for a long time, well at least the ones within their budget.

It was a black convertible Chrysler 200 with a giant red ribbon tied on the front! Sure the Chrysler 300 is awesome, but it wasn't convertible & she loved to feel the warm summer wind through her hair.

"Omygosh...no fucking way.." Elena's voice trembled and she couldn't quite yell at the moment, she was too shocked. She hesitated to move, maybe she had imagined it.

"Woah! Who brought you that?" Jeremy had appeared at the doorway. He looked like he was on his way to somewhere. He looked just as shocked as she was.

"What do you mean? Jenna of course, right?" Elena looked confused at him. She ha a pretty good idea who did it if it wasn't Jenna.

"Noooo, Jenna rented the club remember?" Jeremy seemed as confused as Elena.

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later. Right now I have to pay a visit to Stefan." He began to walk determinedly.

"He's gone Jer." Jeremy froze and turned around. "Gone?"

"Yeah he left to another town right after the party and he won't be back soon. But its okay Jeremy I was going to break up with him anyways, he did me a favor." Elena shrugged and turned back to the car. She took out her cell to check her messages to see if anyone left her one hinting who gave her this.

"Elena. I don't think that humiliating you is doing you a **favor**." Jeremy sounded pissed and had every right to be, but Elena did not care about it anymore.

"Let it go Jer, he's not worth my time nor yours." With that she got into the car, eyes twinkling with glee. The leather interior felt amazing, the smell of a brand new car was intoxicating. She couldn't wait to drive it. Conviniently the keys were inside the glove compartment. That's odd. Who would leave the keys in the car while it was open, not safe at all. Oh well, then again nobody really jacked cars in Mystic Falls. With the exception of all the Supernatural stuff that happened, this town was very safe.

Jeremy removed the ribbon and then waved goodbye to Elena as he headed back into the house. Elena grined and sped off to Caroline's house. She just knew that Damon must have done this. Now she was even more motivated to go on with her surprise. With that in mind she floored the accelerator in an attempt to get to Caro's house faster.

* * *

Damon groaned as he awoke. He had not gotten a good night's rest. Elena was in his dreams and not particularly innocent ones. He kept waking up only to find he had a raging hard on, he tried to ignore it and go to sleep but he had failed miserably.

In the end, he ended up taking another cold shower. To distract himself, he had went to use his I-pad. Damon was casually looking at cars, when he remembered how excited Elena had been when she had spotted a Chrysler 200 on their way to Georgia. With an amused grin he sped down and out of his house. He didn't know if automobile stores were opened at 5 am, but he sure hoped so.

Damon smirked as he remembered his spontaneous idea and wondered how Elena would react. She probably would have assumed it was Jenna's gift, but she would figure out soon enough.

It was now 12:30 a.m. and he was hungry. He could compel someone and drink from them, but after tasting Elena's blood, drinking from someone else wouldn't be as satisfying. Of course drinking from blood bags was worse, but at least he didn't have to pretend or be reminded of drinking from Elena. He heated a cup of blood and waited patiently.

His phone buzzed in his front pocket. It was messege from Stefan. Great. Just what he needed, a daily dose of forehead brooding, doom an gloom!

"Just wanted to let you know that I am not coming back until next month or so.-S"

Well, at least it was good news.  
"Good. I'll make sure to enjoy.-D"  
Well, now he knew that he could have a lot of alone time with Elena. After all he was not ready to confront Stefan and Bonnie without ripping their throats. Specially Bonnie, he had the intense urge to rip into her throat when he had her pinned down, but Elena had been watching and she would have not forgiven him if he killed Bonnie. It was just the way Elena was, to kind and righteous. But he loved that about her.

He was brought out of his musings when the microwave dinged, signaling that his blood was ready and warm. He gulped it down all at once, after all he didn't need to breathe, so no need to stop.

Since Elena was probably sulking right now, he should stay away before she takes out her anger on him, making him say or do something that would earn him a slap. With a sigh he headed out intending to go to the gym and swim for some laps. Even if he was a vampire, he needed to be in tip top shape and swimming was perfect. That and he got to watch women in skimpy bikinis trying to "swim". If the women didn't take his mind of Elena, the rigorous workout would.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her bed with mouth agape. Elena had told her everything that happened in the party with Bonnie.

"I can't believe that stupid bitchy witch would use her powers against you! If I would've been there, she would be dead! She should learn to pick on someone her own-" Caroline kept on rambling about how she would beat up Bonnie for misusing her powers and how utterly foolish she was if she thought Stefan actually cared for her other than as her blood source.

"Caroline...Care...CARE!" Caroline turned sheepish eyes toward Elena.

"Sorry Lena, I just got so angry. Good thing Damon was there to teach them a lesson!" They both giggled since they were reminded of the surprise they had in store for him.

"Anyways, so what should I wear?" Elena was wondering if being too revealing would look like if she was trying too hard. Meh! It didn't matter since the point was for Damon to lust after Elena and be reduced to a weak shaking boy! Elena wanted to control him and dominate, not the other way around. He did that too often and he would like to give him a taste of his own medicine!

"Well you could wear some of my dresses I have never worn because I haven't had the chance to." Elena rolled her eyes. She knew Caroline had a lot of clothes, but she didn't need to rub it in.

"Sure, sure. Just show me them."

"Okay!" Caroline cheerfully went to her closet and threw about 20 dresses onto the bed. They were all different colors, but all of them were short. No dress was longer than mid-thigh.

"Wow! These are...sexy!" Elena was grinning from ear to ear. This time, she would not hesitate to embrace her inner slut. It made her giggle even more when she thought of it. Elena Gilbert, the prude, being so provocative with the man-whore that was Damon Salvatore. It indeed would be a spectacle to behold.

"Um Caroline, do you think I should wear a Red, black or white dress?"

"Neither. A Deep chocolate hue would combine perfectly with your skin and eye color. Besides a dark color is always more seductive since its provides more mystery." Caroline nodded her head for added emphasis.  
She did have a point, but she thought that a deep crimson dress would be better since it would provide more of a contrast instead of blending in.

"I guess that's true. So how about a crimson dress. Thats a dark red. Uh...do you have any dresses like that?"

"Well I have about 5...I think..." Caroline trailed off as she rummaged around the pile of clothes.  
With a triumphant shriek, she laid down the possibilities in front of me.

The dresses resembled lingerie and very sexy ones at that. One did catch her attention. It was spaghetti strap dress made of spandex with an open back. She chose it and tried it on: it looked stunning.

"Ummm well you can look better. You look gorgeous right now, but I can make you look drop dead gorgeous! No pun intended BTW," Caroline quipped as she winked and excitedly searched for something in her pile of clothes.

"Its okay Care, this one is perfect."  
"But you're not even showing your boobs! How do you plan on seducing him! I even have the perfect push up bra that will make those babies look like double D's!" Elena sighed and just resigned herself. She guessed it would be best to display all the goods so he can be tempted. Her legs were her best asset, but for what she had in mind, she wanted to the picture of temptation itself.

"Here it is!" Caroline let out a screech of joy as she jumped.  
"Wait 'til he sees you in this! If his heart still beat, it would have stopped the moment he laid eyes on you!"

Elena examine the scrap of cloth and wondered where the dress was. Nevertheless she tried it on.

It was ruby halter style mini dress with a deep v-neck that plunged just below the bellybutton with a ribbon shaped silver clasp below the breasts. The back was also left open with and a side split on the hip area, lined with 3 rhinestones. It practically left nothing to the imagination since it was made of spandex material which hugged her body like a second skin. Perfect.

"Ummm well, I dont see how I am going to be able to wear a bra with this." If she did, it would be visible and that would not be appealing.

"You don't need a bra for this dress. So forget it. Don't worry I'll make sure that your boobs look amazing. I have this lotion that makes you skin glow, so just rub some on the areas you want to highlight."

"Okay then, I'll do that later. What shoes am I going to wear...?" Caroline looked thoughtful and then her whole face lit up. She grabbed Elena and headed towards the garage.

"Ugh...this is going to take forever.." Elena groaned realizing that Caroline's garage was like a damn storage specifically for shoes. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Damon had just finished 50 laps of swimming. He began to feel the physical exertion and decided to head out. He climbed out and dried himself with his towel. He began to walk towards the locker rooms while drying his hair, but a flash of blond obstructed his way. Too late did he realize this and he knocked her over.

He looked down and saw a beautiful women with long golden curls that framed her soft feminine face. Her lips were full and had a cherry tint to them. As she peered from under squinting eyes, he noticed they were hazel.

"Ow!" She hissed and rubbed her bum. That's when he saw what she was wearing. She sported a white two piece string bikini that only served to accentuate her angelic aura. He was transfixed. She reminded her of a certain human. She was like an angel. Well a sexy one. Her breast were pushed up in a provocative manner and her toned midriff and long legs were full on display. Her skin look so soft and creamy, he just wanted to run his hands over them.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" She pouted and jutted her lip outwards, making her best impression of a puppy.

Damon snapped out of his ogling and helped her stand up.

"Are you okay?" Damon stared straight into her eyes, searching for something.

"Not really, but I'll forgive you as long as you make it up by inviting me to dinner." She coyly bit her lip and looked at him from under hooded eyelids.

He scowled once he found what he was looking for. She was nothing like what she looked like. Sure she appeared pure, but her heart and soul were tainted. She had deliberately bumped into him in hopes of seducing him. Sure that's not_ evil_ but he knew _what_ she was.

Damon narrowed his eyes. "Sorry right now I'm interested in a human." With that he brushed past her without a second glance.

"Da-mon." The girl sing-song his named. Damon stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn around.  
"How do you know my name." It wasn't a question.

"Well I saw you in New York a couple of months ago and heard of you." Her voice was cheery and sickeningly sweet. He wondered how he had been so captivated by her beauty to not realize her disgusting voice much less that she was a vampire. Must have been all the pent up sexual tension that he carried. The mere sight of anyone who remotely resembled Elena had him flying off the handle. God he needed to just have Elena under him and maybe his raging hormones would calm down.

"Stop following me unless you have a death wish."  
"Aw, now now now. Don't be grouchy. I was just looking for fun with the great Damon Slavatore. I heard how good you are in bed." She added with a giggle.

If they weren't in a public location, he would have sped in front of her and threatened her until she couldn't even move from the fear. But no. He had to restrain himself, so he simply clenched his fists and began to walk away.

"Hey! C'mon. I followed you here. Someone you know sent me!" She ran after him, but he just walked faster into the locker rooms.

"Thats not going to stop me!" She barged in, but was suddenly up against the lockers. Damon had her pinned down by her wrists. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but he was short on patience, all he wanted was to get to Elena.

"Now that I have you. Tell me. Who sent you?" He snarled in her face.  
She appeared to be a newbie since she couldn't even budge out of his grasp, much less stop from trembling. At least it would be quick to deal with her.

"I-I don...do-don't know..." She stuttered. Before Damon asked her once more, she continued.  
"All I know is that I woke up like_ this_ and a boy with green eyes and brown hair told me to seduce you."

Oh that's just great! Stefan turned a girl and then sent her to try an drive a wedge between me and Elena. That could only mean one thing: Stefan was off the wagon. Oh well that was not his dilemma, hopefully Bonnie stops him. As for his dam dirty tricks to take Elena away...

"You go and find him and when you do, tell him this: Go To _Hell_." He breathed out the words next to her ear. He let go of her with a snarl and watched her scamper away.

He proceeded to shower the chlorine away and dressed himself before heading out. Next stop, The Grill. Maybe Ric was up for a drink. Then again, who drinks at 4pm?

* * *

By the time she and Caroline had emerged from the Garage it had been 3pm. And by the time Elena had finished planning all the details to complete her outfit it was already 6pm.

After eating, she had begun to prepare the food for Damon at half an hour later. Now she had to wait about an hour for the food to be ready. Hopefully, Ric had played his part and distracted Damon by taking him to the Grill. All she needed to do was to set up a candle lit dinner with seductive music in the background in Damon's room balcony. She would be wearing a long coat to shield her body and attire until the big reveal.

* * *

"Ric. I know I like drinking, but we been here for _five_ hours. I think its time to call it a night." Damon stood up and made his way toward the exit. Ric had run out of excuses. Maybe Elena was ready. He checked his messages, but no sign from Elena.

He decided to text her to at least warn her. He had done his best. They had talked about Elena, Stefan, liquor, sports, even about Ric's love life. It was an awkward conversation to say the least and he had felt Damon's restlessness and anxiousness.

He sighed, the things he did for Damon. Sure he was a crazy bastard, but he was a crazy bastard in love who happened to be his best friend and he felt compelled to help him.

He watched his retreating back and wondered if Damon would do the same for him...nah! But oh well, that was the beauty of being friends with an emotionally damaged vampire. With a shake of his head and a chuckle, Ric downed the rest of his liquor and also made his exit.

* * *

Elena was finishing decorating Damon's room with candles when she got Ric's message. Shit! It would be only minutes before he arrived. She turned the music down and began to lite all the candles. She finished lighting about 50 candles in about 2 minutes. Pretty impressive. She hurried and went to stand by the table, waiting for him to arrive and ascend the stairs.

She knew he would be able to feel her in the house and hear the low music, but he would never guess what awaited him.

* * *

Damon got into his car and headed to Elena's house. He knows he should stay away and give her time to think, but he hadn't even texted with her. He needed to see her, specially now since Stefan's stunt had him on edge and he was worried that something might happen to Elena.

He climbed the tree that led to Elena's window, but he didn't see her. He tried to call her phone, but she didn't answer. Now he was panicking. Where was she? What if Stefan kidnapped her? Stefan was crazy when he was back on human blood.

Quickly he tried 5 more times to reach her, but all of his calls were to sent to voice mail. He got back into his car and dialed Ric.

"Ric. We have a problem."  
"What? What happened?"

"Elena is missing. She's not at home, she doesn't answer her phone, and I think Stefan might have taken her. Remember how that vampire aproached me and said Stefan had sent her, well I think it was to distract me while he took Elena." Damon finished with a growl. How stupid was he? He left Elena alone and now she was gone. Who knows what this Stefan would do to her.

Damon heard Ric chuckle. That only made him angrier.  
"Whats so amusing? Elena is missing!" He slammed on his accelerator, intent on reaching the Board house as soon as possible and retrieve as much weapons and blood as possible.

"Damon calm down. Did you try calling her friends? She just might be with one of her friends. They're probably eating ice cream and watching chick flicks." Ric heard Damon sigh onto the other line.

Damon did a mental face slap. Of course, Elena probably went to Blondie's to drown her sorrow after Stefan and Bonnie betrayed her. He slowed down and hung up on Ric without another word. He dialed Barbie's number.

"Hey Daddy! Whats up?" Ugh! He hated how the damn Barbie had begun to call him Daddy. Of course he technically made her, but it didn't mean she could call him daddy.

"Is Elena with you?"

"No, why?"

"I think she went missing."

Caroline laughed.

God what was with everyone laughing. It wouldn't be ridiculous that the doppelganger had disappeared, _again_. He growled, expressing his frustration.

"Don't worry. She left just 10 minutes ago. We were watching The Notebook and eating delicious ice cream. Typical post-break up stuff."

"Oh, Okay." Damon slumped at that. He was relieved but disappointed. Relieved because she was safe, but disappointed because she was sulking over Stefan's departure. Now he couldn't go and see her, she obviously needed to get over Stefan first. Well, she had done a damn good job of hiding her hurt during the confrontation, then again she must have been in shock. He tossed his phone aside and focused on getting home.

* * *

Elena heard Damon's car pull up on the driveway. She felt butterflies rise in her stomach. She had her white coat on, but she really wanted to take it off. She wanted to skip the food and go straight to the making out. But she didn't want to be like Katherine. Easy and loose.

The front door creaked open and slammed shut with a loud bang. Damon was pissed. His brother always had to be the one. Why couldn't anyone chose him? He headed straight for the Bourbon. He grabbed the whole bottle and headed for his room fully intending on downing the whole bottle while he did some self-loathing. He at least deserved to take pity on himself, if he didn't, who would? _And let the emo thoughts begin_! Damon did feel pathetic right now, he could be such a loser sometimes. He took a a large gulp of Bourbon as he walked upstairs, enjoying the burn in his throat as the liquid made its way down.

He didn't hear the music playing until he was outside his room. He had been so upset and not to mention drunk, that his senses had not been on the alert.

That's when he sensed her. Was his mind playing tricks on him? Caroline had just said she just left after crying her eyes out, what was she doing here? Only one way to find out...

"Elena?" He opened the door and there he saw her. Standing by a table, wine in hand. A '86 Chateau Haut Brion. How did she know that was his favorite? He noticed all the candles, the table, the music, but most of all he notice her.

She looked beautiful. Her hair was in soft messy curls cascading loosely down her back, her deep chocolate eyes accentuated only by a light shimmer on her eyelids and her plump luscious lips were as pink as ever.

"Welcome Home, Damon." Elena whispered in a hushed voice as if to not overpower the melody that drifted through the room. He still stood at the entrance, not having moved since he spotted her.

"Come on in. I prepared you dinner." Elena suddenly felt nervous under his scrutiny. She couldn't see his face clearly, but he probably could since he had night vision, one of the quirks of being a vampire.

"What are you doing, Elena?" Damon was confused, but more so angry. He didn't know if this was some sick game or what? Hadn't she been crying about Stefan just earlier.

"Surprising you with dinner of course." She looked up and noticed that he was just three feet away from her. She gasped, the smile disappearing from her lips. His eyebrows were arched, his mouth set in a scowl, eyes flashing with irritation.

"Weren't you with Caroline just now?"

"Ye-yes...why?" She tilted her head slightly in confusion trying to shake off the uneasiness she felt.

He sped in front of her and she took a step back, startled. The glass she held with wine that she had just poured whilst preparing the table, fell on her white coat, staining it. She looked down in horror. The stain would never come out and this coat was Caroline's, it probably costed above $500.

"Whats your problem?" She felt irritated. This evening was not going as planned. She tried to side step him, but he grabbed her by her forearm yanking her back. She turned furiously and struggled against his hold.

"Let me go! I prepare all of this for us and you act like a fucking jerk. I don't know whats up with you, but I don't want to find out right now. Now if you excuse me, I have to try and wash this stain out or Caroline will kill me." She tried to leave, but he still clutched her arm.

"Elena. I called Caroline and she said you had just left her house after "_drowning your sorrows"_. What are you doing **here**?" She got a clear whiff of his breath and knew that he was drunk. She looked at him, really looked at him and he seemed lost and hurt, but slightly hopeful.

She softened her expression and placed her hand on his.

"I don't know why you are so upset, but all I can say is that Caroline lied. She helped me surprise you by lending me her clothes, so she was probably covering for me." Elena saw Damon visibly relax and let go of her.

That made sense, otherwise, who would've set this up so fast, or how would she have made it here so quickly. Now he felt like an ass.

"Look Elena, I shouldn't have pulled you..." Damon struggled with words, looking regretful.

"Apology accepted." She smiled at him as he looked up in surprise. He tried to suppress his smile which made him make a semi-scrunched up face. Elena giggled at his cute expression and walked past him.

_Great! Now I have to remove my coat earlier than expected_. She looked over her shoulder to notice Damon observing the table. He probably picked up on the scent of the food, well that and saw the desert. She had made a_ dolci al cucchiaio_ since it was easy to eat and make. It was a_ Panna Cotta,_ Vanilla flavored with Cocoa powder to top it. While Caroline had been searching for shoes, Elena had gone up to prepare it since it took a minimum of 4 hours for the gelatin to set.

"I hope you like Lasagna. Its the only Italian dish I can make aside from Spaghetti and Pizza." He turned around to find her in one of his shirts. She had ditched the coat on the bed, but it wasn't chilly tonight so he didn't see why she insisted on covering herself. But he wasn't complaining, he liked her in his shirt.

He watched her approach him in her silver high heel stilettos with strings that wrapped her legs all the way up to her calves before tying in the back. She swayed her hips seductively as she made her way towards the table. If only he could see her wearing one of his shirts in the morning after a rigerous session of-

"Damon? Damon!" Elena's exclamation snapped him out of his fantasies, she had been waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, Lasagna is good." He sat down and was about to ask her why she did this, but she seemed to have read his mind.

A smile spread over her face as she spoke, "I thought it would be nice to have a nice dinner, me and you...to celebrate Stefan's departure and to toast for our new and improved...lives?" She had her eyes cast downwards as she poured the wine on his glass and he could tell she was blushing. He noticed how she had said _our lives_ as if hinting that she wanted to be part of his life, or at least he hoped he wasn't reading too much into her words.

"Who would've have thought. The love struck teenager celebrating her boyfriend's disappearance." He smirked and waved the cup in the air trying to lighten the mood.

Elena sat down and clinked her cup with his.

"_Ex-_boyfriend! Well, here's to the new and improved Elena." She met his stare determinedly. She drank from her cup and she hummed in approval. That was some smooth tasty wine.

"By the way I'm an _adult_ now. So don't call me a teenager." Damon's eyes flashed with, what? Anger? No...it was something darker.

"I'm aware of that." His voice sounded husky as he let his eyes roam her figure. Elena fidgetted in her seat and decided to regain control by taking the silver cover off the plate.

"_Voilà! Lasagne faites por moi!_" Elena dramatically said, doing a hair flip and proudly lifting her chin up in the air.

"Very good, but that's _French_ and as you know this is an _Italian_ dinner." He smirked at her as her eyes widen in realization.

"Its actually:_ Qui! Lasagne fatta da me_!" Damon said in smooth Italian, completed with the hand gesture.

Elena laughed at his antics. "Well, _professor Salvatore,_ why don't you teach me next time." She winked at him before digging into her Lasagna. And not just a baby bite, but a big healthy bite. Elena got sauce all around her mouth and on her chin.

"Hey! That shirt is expensive!" Damon warned. In reality he just wanted to see what she was hiding under there and he would find out, sooner would be better than later.

"Don't worry, I won't get it dirty." Elena continued to eat, but more subdued.

Disgruntled, Damon pouted. Oh well, next time.

"Well, aren't you going to eat."

Damon wasn't hungry, but Elena had put a lot of effort into this, so he would eat it. As he gazed at her, he got an idea.

"If you say so." He shrugged and reached for her face. He wiped the sauce from her chin and mouth. Elena blushed realizing what a pig she was being, how embarrassing.

Damon made a show of sucking his fingers. He licked his fingers slowly, taking them in deeper all the while looking at her. Elena gazed at him, mouth agape. His eyes had gotten darker and slightly hooded. He was demostrating what he could do with his tongue as he licked in between his parted fingers and suddenly dinner was not important anymore.

She felt the temperature rise, her mouth going dry. She reached for the wine once he was done _cleaning_ his fingers. Damon watched amusedly as she gulped down the remaining wine.

"How about we have dessert now?" Elena blurted out. She didn't wait for his response and she took the plates away and replaced them with a small cup filled with the creamy substance.

Elena felt more composed now. "Soooo! I saw what you left in my driveway." Elena began. She had not brought her car, deciding to leave it, other wise Damon would have seen the car and figured out that she was there. Caroline had dropped her off instead and had promised to take care of her car. Caroline had been so excited when she saw it, she actually squealed.

"Your driveway?" Damon played dumb, he wanted to watch her squirm.

Elena narrowed her eyes, she knew what game he was playing.

"Oh so it wasn't you. And I had the perfect way to thank whoever did it." With a dramatic sigh she nodded her head back and forth in mock disappointment.

"Ah. So thats why you made me dinner, you thought I was the one who gave you whatever was on your porch." Damon pressed, pretending to sound hurt.

"No. I told you what the dinner was for. I had something more _exciting_ planned." Damon's smug face fell, now he was curious.

"Care to share?" He leaned back casually in an attempt to look indifferent.

"Ah-ah! Its a surprise only for that person. Hopefully its a guy whose not related to me because that would be very awkward to do. Great, now I have to change my surprise depending on the person. This Bites!" Elena had gone on mumbling to herself, or so Damon thought.

"Okay then lets finish our desert now. I was planning on staying longer, but now that I realized you didn't give me that awesome car, there's no reason to give you my thanks." She finished her _Panna Cotta_ fast and stood up, making her way to the door. Damon was barely half way done by the time she was halfway to the door.

"Nice eating with you, but now I have to go find out who bought me the car, I feel bad not giving him...or her, my thanks. Chao!" Elena walked briskly to the door, each step making her hips sway dramatically.

"Wait Elena.." Damon whispered. Damon sped in front of her. Her implications of what she was going to do to reward whoever gave him the car, had him conjuring all kinds of scenarios. Of course he knew that she knew that he was playing dumb, but he couldn't help but feel jealous of whoever else might be on the receiving end of Elena's _gratitude, _though it was stupid since that wasn't going to happen. Still, the mere thought...

"It was **me**...Whats my _prize_?" He did the flirty eyes and leaned in slightly, fully communicating what he wanted as a reward.

Elena smirked at him as she pushed him away and slipped past him. "Why don't you sit down and find out." Damon strode towards his black velvet couch on the far left of his room. Elena meanwhile went and changed the song to something more upbeat yet still dark and sensual.

As _Stripped by Shiny Toy Guns_ began to play, she spun on her heel towards where Damon lounged on his couch. His legs were open in a casual position as he leaned back with one arm draped across the top of the couch. He looked so sexy even though he wasn't even trying.

Thats when Elena noticed what he was wearing. He had a more casual look today, specially because he had a _bed head. _He had the usual black jeans and boots, but he paired it with a grey v-neck. She suddenly felt overdressed and most of all self-conscious. She was shaking on the inside, feeling like a fan girl who had just made eye contact with her favorite actor. Elena wanted to appear calm and collected since she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak and needy for him.

She felt extremely nervous, but she had managed to gain some composure and confidence when he gazed at Damon. He was staring disbelievingly at her, his mask of aloofness gone. She smirked as she began to sway her hips to the rhythm of the music as she made her way across the room to where he sat frozen.

She bent at her waist as she placed her hands on his knees, still swaying her hips lazily as she leaned in to whisper in his ears, "Relax and enjoy."

Damon was in shock, but at least he had stopped gapping. He could feel Elena's breath ghost over the shell his ear and that coupled with the enticing visual of her in his shirt doing a lap dance for him, had him hard instantly. He moved his hands to pull her to him, but she swatted his hands away.

"Nah-ah! No touching." She warned with a playful glint in her eyes as she stood in front of him with her hips still pumping to the rhythm. Damon followed every movement she made as if hypnotized. He had dreamed of this and now here she was running her hands all over her body slowly over her hips, up her stomach, ghosting over the edges of her breasts, and caressing her neck as she dug her hands into her hair. She tilted her head back, breaking the eye contact, but it was worth it since her breasts jutted out at the action.

Damon gripped the edges of the couch, trying to restrain himself from reaching over and confirming that her breasts indeed would fit perfectly in his palms.

She began to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. Instead of giving him peaks like she had planned, she just let it drop entirely. His sharp intake of breath as he raked his eyes over her form, had Elena smirking in triumph.

Damon took notice of the way her breast bounced with each movement she made. With the way the dress was open in the middle, exposing her flat stomach and round firm globes, all he wanted to do was reach and unclasp the little silver ribbon that held the dress together.

Elena began to swing her hips in small circles as the song picked up. Her legs flexing with the exertion. The candles only served to highlight Elena's golden skin as it glowed under the orange flickering light.

To try and calm her nerves she spoke, "So, Damon. Why a car?" Elena turned around and bent down at a ninety degree angle, her dress riding up to her waist, exposing her rear as it swayed provocatively in the air.

"I bet you didn't expect me to give you a lap dance."

She had meant it as a joke, something to lighten the tension she was feeling. But Damon didn't laugh, his eyes just darkened. Damon hungrily gazed at her rear, a red thong covered her mound, but her ass was bare. His cock throbbed as another wave of pleasure settled in his lower abdomen. He felt his hands dig into the couch's soft material with a force that would have crushed a bone.

Damon knew that Elena wanted to undo him, but he was not about to let her win. He tried to keep his eyes trained on her face, but it wasn't effective since she had her lip in between her teeth as she gazed back at him with unrestrained lust shining on the surface of her eyes.

"Well?" Elena straightened and walked behind him, her stilettos clicking on the hardwood floor. She let her hand drop on to his shoulder, creeping its way to his chest as she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" She sucked his earlobe into her mouth, lightly nipping it before releasing it. Damon let out a surprised gasp at the feeling, a flash of heat making its way down to his groin.

Elena felt daring and sexy after witnessing the effect she had when she stepped out of the shirt she had been wearing. She raked her fingernails up his chest before appearing in front of him again. Her own panties had begun to moisten, the wetness slipping through. She wanted to feel him, she needed the friction.

"_Please..." _Elena moaned out, begging him for an answer, but also making it clear that she was as turned on as he was. Somehow it seemed like she was asking for more than an answer.

"I just remembered how you saw it and how your face practically glowed, so I figured that you-um-wanted one." Damon finished with a whisper as his head lolled back. He was certain that even with carefully cultivated self control, he wouldn't be able to keep his body from responding for long.

Elena had drawn his knees together as she sat on his lap. She pressed her heated core against the growing bulge as she swiveled her hips in tight small circles, yet slowly as if teasing him. It had worked since he had let out a heated grunt mid-sentence, but had tried to a futile attempt cover it up.

Elena arched at the friction, her back colliding with his, her head resting on his shoulder. Damon's gums ached as his teeth wanted out. Elena's neck was so close and in his state of arousal coupled with hearing her blood rush, had the vampire in him begging to come out and claim her.

"Hmmm...Damon..." Damon heard her breathless whisper as she gyrated her hips.

Elena was currently lost in the feel of him pressed so intimately to her core. She could only imagine how it would feel if there were not clothes separating them. Elena kept the pace nice and slow, using her legs as leverage to grind on him back and forth in figure eight circles. She could tell he was fighting it since his knuckles where turning white from where he gripped the couch. Probably concerned with losing control, Damon Salvatore liked to be in control even when he appeared to be reckless.

_Let Me See You _  
_Stripped Down to the bone_  
_Let me Hear you _  
_Speaking Just For Me_  
_Let me see you_  
_Stripped Down to the bone_  
_Let Me Hear you_

___Crying just for me_

The song resonated in the room, Elena knew Damon was fighting an already lost battle since his body told her everything she needed to know: He wanted her, wanted her bad. She could feel him lightly trust upwards, seeking relief.

"_Elena_.." Damon growled in frustration and lust. He wanted to grip her hips and slam her down onto his cock until she cried out for more. Elena whimpered hearing his voice laced with lust as her named rolled of his tongue.

It was harder for Damon to control his body now that Elena was grinding on him, this time without an oversized t-shirt covering her delectable body.

"Touch me." Elena whispered breathily. Hearing Elena's plea undid him, he let go of the couch as he trialed his hands on her legs an up her thighs slowly, feeling her silky skin and the flexing of her muscles beneath. She shivered softly and moaned in encouragement as the simple touch made the heat inside her flare exponentially. He lingered on the waistband of her thong before dipping back to her inner thigh, too close to what his true target was. He felt her shudder as she tighten the hold on his hair with her hand. She turned her head and started to lay open mouthed kisses on his neck.

Elena could hear his breath grow ragged which made her pulse jump substantially. If a mere brush of his skin had electric currents shooting through her body. Full on contact was like a lighting strike, a pleasured fill shock making her body shake in approval.

Damon had dreamnt of having Elena squirming and naked under him for so long, but having her in a near state of undress withering on top of him while she rubbed her core against his hardness was like a piece of heaven. He just hoped she wouldn't regret this later and never speak to him again. He needed to hear her say she wanted this, needed him.

"Wait, Elena...ju-just one second..." He said in between labored breaths.

Elena felt Damon stiffen under her. She knew he was doubting this, being overly cautious. Of course, he had been hurt too many times, she didn't think his heart could take another heart break. She could stop and explain to him that she wanted this, in fact she had thought of having him trembling under her for so long that she felt ashamed that she hadn't acted on it sooner, yet she didn't want to stop. Thats the last thing she wanted to do. So she did the next best thing.

"No. Don't stop. Just let it happen." Elena growled as she ground herself more aggressively against him. Damon tighten his hands on her hips, but made no move to stop her.

"Damon, I want this..._please!_ I wanted you for so long..." Damon heard Elena's confession and it stirred something in him, aside from the lust he felt his heart flutter in happiness. With that he gave in. It didn't matter if he lost against her, as long as in the end she stayed.

"_Fuck._" Elena felt Damon's resistance crumble and heard him curse as he thrust upwards, groaning out, no longer needing to hide his arousal. Just his body felt good against hers, but she wanted more. She wanted him like no other. She wanted to touch him, to be touched, and most of all to feel him inside her.

Damon was desperately trying to control his pelvis to keep from bucking up to meet hers. Her rhythmic motions resembled the act of intimacy a little too closely and it was putting all kinds of images in his head that only added to the losing battle of keeping his body under control before taking her right then and there. Sure he had given in, but he didn't want to take her like an animal, he wanted to take his time before that happened.

Elena had not expected for a simple lap dance to turn out into her practically having sex with Damon. The clothes were the only barrier that prevented that. However, she wouldn't care right now. Her belly was filled with liquid heat that now had soaked her panties. She moaned out when a particular hard thrust rubbed her bundle of nerves, sending her breasts outwards as she arched painfully.

Damon peered over her shoulder to see her perky breasts jump beneath the stretchy fabric hiding them. Her nipples were clearly visible as they poked through. Damon let go of her hips as he carressed her sides as he made his way up. His fingers linger on the side of her breasts, teasing her. She let out a huff of frustration when he began to circle her nipples, but not quite touching them. He cupped both of the small globes. He was right. They were a perfect hand full. Just then, Damon brushed his thumbs over her pebbled peaks, earning him a lust filled groan.

Elena began to nibble on his earlobe, making her way down to his jaw and then without warning, sank her blunt teeth where his neck met his shoulder. Damon screwed his eyes shut as a deep throaty groan escaped his lips. His face contorted as his fangs emerged and the black veins under his eyes appeared. She hadn't drawn blood, but the simple act of bitting him had him reeling.

Instantly his hands were back on her hips, urging her on. He pushed her down on him the same time he bucked up, driving his cloth covered cock up against her sensitive folds making her cry out softly in delighted surprise.

He scraped one of his fangs against her neck as he suckled on her pulse. He wanted to inflict more than a nick like he had before. He needed to have his fangs deep within her, sucking her essence out, tasting her. She kept gasping every time she would crash down on him, his bulge rubbing her most private spot. Damon retracted his fangs, not wanting to make her stop her ministrations.

Elena was panting heatedly, as if she had just finished running several miles but she seemed full of energy as she tried to raise her hips of her own accord and grind on him faster, clearly enjoying the feel of him against her. Damon wanted to be rid of his pants since the zipper dug into his erection painfully, but something caught his attention. The front of his pants felt damp.

He gazed down and saw that Elena had soaked his the front of his pants, her wetness making its way through her thong, leaving a dark patch on the front of her crotch.

"Elena," he growled against her neck, his voice thick with lust as one hand descended down her stomach to the dark patch in the front of her underwear. "You're wet."

Elena was in heaven. His fingers ghosted over her entrance and all he needed to do was slip though the fabric and she would meet oblivion. She faintly heard him murmur something against her neck, but the blood rushing in her ears was too loud.

"Huh?" Was her unintelligible response. She tried to clear her head, but it was hard with the way his fingers traced the outline of her thong.

"My pants..." Damon motioned with his head. She peered down, what could be so special about his pants that he had to stop her? Elena finally understood what he had meant when she saw her panties and his pants had attained a darker color due to her wetness slipping through the crotch of her panties and soaking them both.

She tried to close her knees as mortification set in, for nothing like this had ever happened to her before, not even with Stefan during their makeout sessions. Nobody had turned her on like this before! She had wanted Damon to think of her as a sexy woman, not a sex crazed harlot. Yet, he didn't seem disgusted at all and braced his palms against her thighs to keep her legs spread wide.

"Don't," he breathed, rubbing his hands up and down her thighs. She supposed it was meant to be soothing but all it did was make the fire in her burn hotter. She was so aroused that she could feel the inner walls of her sex contracting every now and then as they sought to pull something into her body that wasn't there. The ball of tissue above her opening was throbbing and she had no doubt it was probably swollen and hot, pulsing in time with her swiftly beating heart. She waited breathlessly, tense and trembling on his lap for his next move.

Even though she was supposed to be in control and calling the shots, now the roles were reversed. All she wanted was for Damon to touch her and make the connection they have burn and hum as the electrical currents spiked through their bodies.

"Do you get wet for Stefan like this?" Damon growled in hear. He knew he had no business asking her this, but he wanted to know if other men were able to turn her on like this.

"Never." Elena shook her head as her cheeks burned bright red, making her feel even hotter than it already was. Feeling timid, she squirmed on his lap in an attempt to calm her nerves, but she gasped when she remembered how close he was pressed to her private spot.

Damon's eyes flashed possessively and without thinking, he moved his hand even lower once again and let a single finger press over the drenched fabric, feeling its slick texture against his finger and the pulsating flesh of her sex just below the surface.

Elena couldn't contain her high pitched moan at the sudden friction, she was more aware of the sensation since she had regained some of her focus. She arched so far that her hips almost lifted off his lap completely. Just the faintest brush of his finger over her engorged clit sent violent tremors through her and made her vaginal muscles contract abruptly. If he rubbed her just a little harder, she was sure she would go out of her mind.

Just then a loud crash was heard downstairs. Elena hadn't noticed that the song had long ended and the only noise in the room was their ragged breathing. Elena stood up, the mood effectively ruined. Now she just felt embarrassed and the wetness dripping down her thighs felt disgusting and sticky.

Damon looked up at Elena and then at the doorway. He wanted to ignore the noise downstairs, probably just an animal. Afterall, they lived right next to the woods. However, he could see that Elena no longer seemed willing to continue. He could coax her into acceptance, no doubt about that, but the possibility that something dangerous downstairs weighed on his mind. With a sigh, he stood up, hissing in pleasure when his cock shifted and brushed against the fabric of his pants. Elena blushed and looked away as she clenched her thighs together and bit her lip.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Damon warned her with a raspy voice. She felt a gust of wind and he was gone.

She grabbed the discarded shirt and put it back on. Her legs were shaky to say the least, but she managed to make it to his bed where she grabbed Caroline's coat. She had planned on calling Caroline to pick her up, but now she guessed she had to stay since it was past 11pm. She stood there uncomfortable since she couldn't sit anywhere without wetting it and she couldn't leave since Damon told her to stay put.

She heard Damon making his way upstairs, well actually Damon _let_ her hear to give her time to prepare herself for his appearance.

"It was just a raccoon, it knocked over a vase." He announced as he stood by the doorway.

"Oh." Elena shifted her weight awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Well, its pretty late. I can take you home if you want." Damon offered politely.

Elena let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding and nodded her head. She thought she would have to ask him. He turned around, silently telling her to follow.

She followed him downstairs, stopping in the doorway. She glanced back and smiled remembering the events that took place. Nope, she didn't regret any of it.

Once they were in the car, both made no attempt to start a conversation, too lost in their own thoughts. They drove in silence all the way to her house.

"Elena." Damon nudged her lightly to get her attention. She whipped her head to look at him with widened eyes, surprised.

"You're here." He smirked, amused at her reaction. Elena looked to her right and sure enough, there was her house. She nodded her head and slipped out of his car. She bent down to the window and opened her mouth to say something, but Damon interrupted her.

"You're welcome." He quirked his head to the side as he offered her a knowing smirk.

She smiled and rolled her eyes, relieved that he was back to the old Damon, which meant that he didn't regret anything either.

"Goodnight." She turned around and walked up to her porch. She looked back, but he was gone. She gently closed the door shut and hoped that things didn't turn weird after this.

* * *

Damon made his way back to the Board House. The events still replaying in his head. God if it hadn't been for that interruption, he was sure he would have had Elena on his bed right now on the thrones of passion.

He could have easily convinced her to stay, but what he found downstairs and what he had said he had found, where two completely different things.

There on living room floor laid a dead animal. Well, at least he thought it was. It had been thrown through the open window, breaking a jar in the process. The raccoon had been ripped to shreds as if attacked by a pack of wolves. But he knew that wasn't the case. He had seen this type of _work_ before and there were only two possible culprits and he knew who it had been. Thank god it hadn't been a human corpse this time though.

Damon knew it had been Stefan. His reason for sending a bloodied corpse of an animal was probably to symbolize his scorn for animal blood, since he hand't drained the raccoon, that much was obvious by the amount of blood spilling from it.

Stefan was not going to stop until either he was dead or Elena was his. Stefan's obsession with Katherine had taken him longer to get over with, longer than it took himself at least. Stefan had kept a picture of Katherine for god sakes! He even thrived on self-satisfaction when she declared that she had always loved only him; however, she had been lying since she did confess to Elena that she had loved them both when he was on his death bed. Not that it mattered now.

Anyways, Stefan's obsession with Elena was probably ten times worse since she had actually chosen _him_ instead of Stefan. It had taken Katherine's death for Stefan to finally let go. Or maybe not. Maybe he wanted to keep Elena close to be reminded of Katherine and so Elena choosing Damon was not a '_Katherine-like'_ action, so he wanted to have Elena for himself and no one else.

Well, maybe that theory was too far fetched. Maybe Stefan was just pissed because he believed that Elena had cheated on him. Slightly hypocritical since Stefan did the same, but then again Elena hadn't cheated on him. Stefan wouldn't believe it though since he had been wary of Elena's relationship with him for a long time now and he had suspected that something more had been going on. He probably just wanted to spite him. He could be such a child sometimes. But he had to make sure Stefan had done this. He hope it would be him, the other option was more dangerous.

There was only one way to find out. _NO._ Not a road trip to hunt for Stefan.

He would just call him...first thing tomorrow.

Damon arrived home and sped himself to his room. He really needed a cold shower, but he knew it wouldn't work.

"Its just you and me buddy." Damon sighed looking at his right hand. With the fresh memories, he could finish quickly and go to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a pain to write. I had trouble writing enough dialogue without rambling in between. Anyways, this is the longest I writtened so far and I hope it wasn't too boring. I didn't mean to write so much, but I guess I got carried away. So was the lap dance good or not?

The song I included is one of my favorites. The original is by _Depeche mode_, but I LOVE _Shiny Toy Guns_' version better.

I'm really happy so many of you review! Mucho Love for you guys. Oh and correct me on my French or Italian if I'm wrong ;P Much appreciated.

**Reviews full my passion :)**


	7. Ch 7: Damon Flavored Ice Cream

**A/N: There will be anew character that will reek havoc, but first I need to introduce her :)**

**Hope you enjoy =]**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Damon flavored Ice Cream**

Damon had called Stefan and confirmed that he, in fact, was not on animal blood and was with Bonnie enjoying the Caribbean. Though Damon had to talk to Bonnie and after some series of questions, Damon was sure she had not being compelled and she was telling him the truth.

That only meant one thing. _She _was back.

He knew she was already in Mystic Falls, just...not exactly where. Then again, she did have a flair for the dramatic. It was just a matter of time before she made her appearance. And until then, he had to make sure Elena would be kept safe.

Speaking of Elena, they hadn't spoken for over a week. He had been to focused on reaching Stefan and keeping Elena away from the Board House. After some internal debate, he had decided that the safest place for Elena, was away from him. Since the person was targeting him, he wouldn't be able to protect Elena and defend himself at the same time. Specially now that he knew** who** was actually behind the little presents thrown at him. As long as Elena didn't invite her in, she would be safe.

With a sigh Damon downed the rest of his drink and headed out. He really needed to check on Elena, but most of all he wanted to talk to her. While the past week he had spent watching over her as he lurked in the shadows, he occasionally spotted her in the Grill, only exchanging a few looks with her here and there.

She had seemed to want to come over, but there was uncertainty and doubt behind her eyes as she hesitated to move towards him. In the end, he always ended their connection by looking away. He was too tempted to go over and erase that nervousness away, he wanted to show her that he would gladly accept her company. But he couldn't afford to do that and put her in danger. Not since the enemy seemed to take an interest in him. It was dangerous for her to hang around him while he was bombarded with all kinds of surprises.

But this time it was different. Now that he knew_ who_ the enemy was and _what_ she was capable of, he couldn't afford to let her out of his sight.

* * *

"Elena, you know you're not supposed to give away free gummy bears with the ice cream." Chided Maverick.

Elena looked up at him. His dark green eyes were narrowed as his lips twitched upwards in an attempt to stop from smiling. Elena knew he was trying to enforce the rules, but he never seemed to be able to get angry at her. She looked down back at the little girl with bright shining blue eyes glowing with happiness as she devoured her ice cream.

Her mother had only given her 2 dollars for ice cream, but the little girl had longingly stared at he gummy bears. She could have swore she saw her drooling, but didn't have time to stop and stare because she had spotted her Manager coming around the corner. She had had frantically poured the gummy bears on the cup first and then the Vanilla ice ream on top to try and hide away the fact that she gave the little girl free merchandise.

Unfortunately, Maverick had been too close and had figured out what she had done simply by looking at her guilty expression. She had smiled at the little girl as she handed her the ice cream and the little girl had stared at her with such adoration in her eyes that she knew it was worth getting her paycheck deducted for the gummy bears.

Elena had been waiting for Damon to call her or stop by to visit, but when he didn't she decided she needed a distraction. She wanted to have a life out of the world of the supernatural and prove that vampires didn't rule her life.

Maybe getting some fresh air in the pleasantly warm evening and just enjoying the scenery, the people, the laughter of children would make her feel that she was still part of a human civilization. When she had been walking down the plaza, she had gotten a sudden urge for ice cream. After half an hour of waiting behind an infinitely long line, she gave up and walked up to the front desk.

After suggesting to the guy in the cashier that they needed another register open, he had offered her the job right on the spot. Just like that Elena had gotten herself a summer job. No applications, no interviews, just a simple question and she was hired. At first, Elena had been off put by the sudden offer, but she had gladly accepted it after a moments consideration. This was the perfect opportunity for her to build a social life again. The guy had looked at her and then smiled warmly as he welcomed her.

If Elena had not already been taken with Damon, she would have blushed. He was tall and toned, with tanned skin spreading over a beautiful face. He had a boyish charm with his soft features and playful green eyes, which from afar appeared black but upon closer inspection they were a dark green. His soft brown locks fell lightly on his forehead as he shifted around to retrieve the ice cream from the buckets, she could picture her old self falling for someone like him.

And here she was, after 5 days of working together, they had grown close together. She had told him about the day she had lost her parents and how Stefan had dumped her. However, she left out all the little details, like how her ex-boyfriend was a vampire, her ex-best friend was a witch, and how she was a doppelganger with an evil twin who had been staked by none other than Stefan's evil brother.

In turn he had told her of his adventures in Europe, Asia, and Australia. He told her of countless stories where he always escaped some sort of danger, like animal attacks and haunted houses. Maverick said he was originally from Britain, but his family had moved to the United States when he was merely 5 years old. He said he was 20 year old but he didn't disclose what school he attended or what part of town he lived. She didn't blame him, she couldn't quite tell him more personal information either.

Elena turned a sheepish smile up to him, "But she's so cute and she _really_ wanted some..."

Maverick's eyes softened and his wide smile finally broke through. "I'll let it slip this time, but next time its coming off your paycheck." He had gotten close to her, draping his arms over her shoulders as he leaned down to look in her eyes to check if she understood.

His proximity had her reeling, she didn't like being too close to anyone who wasn't Damon. She fidgeted under his intense stare, but didn't look away. "Yeah, yeah...I get it." She smirked at him knowingly when she caught him shifting his gaze to her lips as she spoke. He had blushed and retreated quickly, embarrassed that he got caught.

He cleared his throat as he attended the next costumer on the front desk. "What would you like sir?"

Elena giggled as she made her way back to the backroom to bring out more_ Rocky Road_ since it had run out. Maverick totally had the hots for her. This made her confidence sky rocket and on the risk of sounding like Damon, she liked it, enjoyed it even. Maverick came into the back room, looking rather nervous and pale.

"What happened? Are you okay?" She rushed to him, alarmed that he looked like he was going to pass out.

"Its nothing, I just haven't ate properly that's all, would you mind attending the next costumer, please." Elena took one last glance at him as she nodded and walked away.

However, she froze at the sight that awaited her. Now she knew _why_ he had looked like he had seen a ghost. There stood Damon, with a furious face as he leaned against the counter, staring at her with such intensity that made Maverick's dim in comparison.

"Da-Damon, what brings you here?" Elena stammered as she tried to gain her wits.

Damon simply continued to stare at her, refusing to address her when she stood 30 feet away looking like she rather be back in the safety of the storage room. He waited until she was right in front of him.

"Damon?" She tried again, trying to keep her voice from cracking as he stood so close to her, the counter the only thing separating them.

After a week of not seeing him closer than 10 feet apart, having him so close made her gasp. He was extremely handsome, his features all the more appealing up close. The aquamarine eyes held specks of teal that shone when the light hit his eyes just right, as if you were staring into a beautiful Hawaiian ocean during a summer day. She could just stare at them for days, get lost in them, the emotions floating behind his eyes so real and intense that it made her think why she had believed he had no humanity left in him, when his eyes had always been this expressive.

"Well, I was wondering where you could have left to when you weren't home." Damon kept his voice normal, but the cold edge to it made her shiver. Then, she remembered how menacing the monster in him could be.

She didn't quite understand why he was angry, its not like she was supposed to be back home waiting for him to come looking for her.

"Well, I have a_ life_ you know." Elena replied, not hiding the annoyance in her tone nor the sarcasm.

"And that_ life_ would be best kept safe in your house." Damon smoothly replied as he widened his eyes while he scowled.

"What! You expected me to stay couped in my house, while I waited for you? I wasn't about to spend a whole week waiting for someone who clearly has not intentions in even stopping by once!" Elena was yelling now, her pent up insecurities and anger bursting through her ramble.

Damon's eyes were still as cold as ever as he looked at her. It scared her to know that he didn't even flinch at her outburst let alone respond.

"You done?" He quipped. Elena grounded her teeth, but gave him a nod nonetheless.

"Instead of running out of your house without any _vervain_ on, you could've called me to tell me what you planned on doing. How am I supposed to protect you when you don't even try to take precautions. You know you're not a mere human, you are the doppelganger and there will be other beings hunting you." Damon was whispering through clenched teeth as his eyes flashed in fury.

Elena gasped in realization. God now she felt utterly stupid. How could she forget to wear vervain? She had been in such a hurry to get out of the house, she forgot to wear the necklace. Then again, she didn't like wearing Stefan's necklace anymore. But she was even angrier at him for not explaining why he didn't go and visit her, why he was avoiding her.

"I see your point about the vervain..." Elena admitted. She wanted to demand an answer from him, but she felt that she would come of as desperate. After all, they weren't even together.

Damon saw the uncertainty in her eyes, "But?" he pressed on.

Elena shifted her weight nervously before replying, "Well, I need something to carry the vervain on since the necklace you gave me..." She trailed off, hoping he understood her meaning.

Damon's eyes softened at the fear he saw flash across Elena's eyes. Sure he knew why she wanted to get out of the house and interact with other humans. But he had been so angry when he saw her and that Maverick guy being so intimate and laughing together. Clearly he had other interests. He knows Elena held no romantic feelings toward Maverick, but he still felt the jealousy bubbling up inside him.

But upon hearing her admission that she didn't want to wear Stefan's necklace, his anger dissipated.

"The necklace I gave you has vervain. If you hadn't noticed, it was a locket." Damon clarified. Elena quickly looked down and drew the necklace from under her shirt and there was the little clasp on the side. She had missed it since she had been too transfixed on the beautiful rock to notice anything else.

"Oh." That was her surprised response. Not knowing what to say she simply looked up at Damon.

Damon felt relief and happiness course through him at seeing that she had been wearing vervain and that she still wore his necklace.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned on his heel, prepared to head out after feeling like a complete ass for yelling at Elena. He didn't want to continue hurting her, maybe it was better to stay away from her and just act as her secret guardian. God he was pathetic and so utterly whipped!

"Damon!" Elena's panicked screech had him whipping around ready to take on any attacker. However, he was met with Elena halfway on the counter, wanting to jump over it as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. Confused but alarmed he helped Elena over and cradle her, afraid that she was hurt somehow. He held her chin as he settled her on the ground, searching her face for any signs of pain.

"Hey, look at me." He softly commanded as he caressed her hair. Elena's tears now spilled over her eyes as she struggled to tell him how much she wanted him to not walk away again, to not sacrifice his happiness because he thought she was better off without him. She wanted to tell him how much she needed him, missed him, longed for him and his soulful eyes that always managed to tell her the truth even as he tried so desperately to hide it.

But all she got out were three harsh words that were meant to be followed by an explanation as to why,

"I hate you..." But at his crestfallen face and seeing his eyes dim at her words, she couldn't stop the sobs that shook her body. He looked so broken and vulnerable, trying to search her face for any indication that what she had said was everything but the truth.

She wanted to tell him she hated him for depriving her of his presence for so long and then retreating again so easily. Seeing him walk away always made her heart crumble each time he took a step forward. But she admired his selfless behavior. He never seized to amaze her how selfless he could be when it came to her, always putting her feelings first rather than his.

Elena looked adoringly at him at seeing the humanity in him, yet with pain as her heart clenched at the thought of him in despair. She doesn't want him to feel this, she doesn't want him to feel the pain, he has experienced that for far too long.

"No! I-" Elena tries again, but Damon doesn't seem to be listening, too absorbed in his own musings to hear.

Instinctively, she reaches out and cups his face in fear that he will disappear in the blink of an eye. And just like that, she kisses him.

At first Damon doesn't respond too confused or surprised to know what just happened, but feeling the desperation behind her kiss he starts to kiss her back.

Elena's lips are scorching, her whole body is. Damon's lips hungrily suck at her lower lip as she moans in delight, digging her hands into his dark soft locks. She nibbles on his lower lip as she pressed their bodies together. Instantly she knows he's aroused, his hard bulge poking her thigh, teasingly she rubs it as she moves her leg up, brushing over it and then around his hip to press his hard length against her core. Damon groans into her mouth as he feels every inch of her body press intimately against his. Then, he is devouring her, his tongue sweeping over her lips, over her tongue, over the roof of her mouth, and then he is sucking her tongue into his own sweet cavern as she whimpers at the tingling sensation.

His hands that were holding her face as he passionately kissed her were now on their way down to her nape and her lower back, urging her on to mold against his body, as if to melt into each other. Elena can't hold down her throaty moan as her sensitive clit is stimulated by Damon's sudden thrust into her whilst he pressed her against him. Elena wraps her legs around his hips as he backs them up to the counter where he places her. Still Elena doesn't unwrap her legs, on the contrary she pulls him towards her, so he drapes her body as he continues kissing her down to her neck.

Elena is breathing harshly as she tries to catch her breath from the intense kiss, but with Damon now sucking where the neck meets the shoulder, she can barely remember to breathe.

She didn't know that kissing Damon would be so amazing, let alone explosive. Then again she should have expected it, after all he is wild and passionate in every thing he does. Why would kissing be any different? She had him tamed while giving him the lap dance, but now that she knew how earth shattering it was for him to reign some control, she could not begin to phantom how sex would be with him. Surely it would give her a heart attack before she even reached her climax.

The ringing of a bell brought Elena out of her musings, but then she felt dizzy and cold. She realized that they were in the back room. Damon must have sped them away from the front as a customer entered. She looked around and Maverick stood there, stunned with eyes wide. Despite his frightened appearance, his face was flushed as he held a bucket of ice cream in front of his pants. Instantly, she knew what was his problem. He had been eavesdropping on them, more like watching them. Elena felt bad for the kid, then again he was older than her so she was actually the kid, but that's beside the point. Hopefully he hadn't been bent on seriously pursuing her because that show would have showed him who she was really interested in.

She glanced at that Damon and he did not look amused, in fact he looked like he wanted to snap the boy's neck. His glare was murderous and yet again Maverick paled and looked like was about to faint. Elena knew that Damon would kill him on the spot for even sporting a hard on for Elena, but she trusted him that he would do the right thing instead.

Damon snarled and approached him, which in turn made Maverick whimper in fear as he cowered under Damon's intimidating eyes. Elena watched in trepidation and fascination. Damon was clearly the alpha male, exerting his dominance. And he looked down right sexy, a true man. Maverick was just a boy compared to Damon, he was not nearly as attractive as Damon nor did he exude that charm and confidence that always managed to pull her in like a magnet.

But, she just had to make sure Damon wouldn't do something he would regret in a fit of anger, so she clutched his arm effectively stopping him from going forward. He looked back at her with a quizzical expression on his face.

"Just compel him okay." Damon's jaw ticked as he formulated a response. He wanted to pummel this bastard for daring to stick around and watch Elena moan. If he really had any pure intentions with her, his heart would have ached at the sounds let alone the sight and would not have been able to stick around. Damon knew that best of all. But this kid wanted nothing from Elena other than physical satisfaction-judging from his _problem_-and he was not about to let him off the hook so easily before compelling him. He snatched his arm away from Elena, but assured her doubts anyway.

"I will compel him." Elena sighed in relief and stood back, awaiting to see the process take place. Damon smirked at the shaking human in front of him. Damon had made no promises to Elena about_ just_ compelling him, he had said he would compel him...after a little terrorizing of course. He leaned in to his ear to whisper to him, making sure Elena would not hear.

"I seen the way you look at my girl and let me tell you what I do with your kind." Damon paused for added effect, already hearing the increase in his heartbeat. "I rip their heart out." He breathed on his ear.

Damon smiled maliciously as he glared down at him with the black veins and fangs full on display. Maverick's eyes bugged out as the thumping in his chest threatened to burst through, he opened his mouth to yell but Damon simply lifted a finger up and widening his eyes in warning.

"I would be quite if I were you." Damon spoke in an indifferent voice as he trailed a finger down the side of Maverick's face, Damon's eyes following the movement before flickering his gaze up to Maverick's face. Maverick just stared at him, fear radiating off of him in waves. "You wouldn't want _this_," Damon tapped Maverick's chest right over where his heart would be, "to be shoved down your throat to silence you, would you?" Damon stared at him awaiting his response in mock anticipation.

Maverick shook his head furiously, as he stammered, "N-No...sir!" He added as an after thought. Damon's smile widen like the Chesire cat, exposing his fangs even more. "Good." Damon responded before his eyes dilated and contracted repeatedly, trapping Maverick in a trance, his hands falling to his side limply.

"Wait Damon. Also, tell him that he fired me after I wouldn't stop giving away free ice cream and that he doesn't regret it. But he would deposit my paycheck to my bank account, since he doesn't have my address." Elena interjected once she saw Maverick look transfixed into Damon's eyes. She had seen him telling him something that made him quiver like jelly in an earthquake, but it didn't matter as long as he didn't remember any of it.

Damon merely nodded as he completed compelling him, erasing memories of himself along with whatever he saw while he was with Elena. He let him go as he watched him stride away muttering about going to the bank, not even acknowledging their presence. He was happy that Elena had decided to quit this job, that meant she didn't have to be around that horny boy anymore. Good.

"Was terrorizing him necessary?" Elena said as she crossed her arms over her chest, jutting one hip out.

Damon turned his attentions back to Elena. He quirked an eyebrow, "Have you met me?"

Elena shook her head but couldn't contain the smile that broke through her face. She reached for his hand and stood next to him, "I have, it was a _pleasure_ to meet you." Elena said as she coyly stared at his pants and the still apparent tent under them, "I'm guessing the feeling is mutual?"

Damon playfully growled at her, "You wouldn't be so happy if it was _you_ who was being eaten by the big bad vampire."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that." Elena smirked up at him, her eyes darkening.

Damon's confused expression changed to one of lust and wonder as he caught up to the meaning of his unintended innuendo. He couldn't believe Elena had such a dirty mind, then again she has been proving him wrong on a lot of things lately. With that in mind he grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up, "Well allow me to show you how _bad_ I can be."

Elena gasped, feeling her center rub against his erection.

"Wait Damon, he-here!" Elena shrieked as he sat her down on the cooler where the ice cream was kept.

"Well, Maverick closed down the store and no one can get in, besides they won't be able to hear you in this enclosed room." He motioned at the air, emphasizing that they were safe and far away from earshot of any passerby.  
Elena shivered and it had nothing to do from the cool surface under her, but from anticipation. She relented as she pulled Damon down to her by fisting her hands on his shirt, crashing their lips together. Damon groaned in approval and gratification.

After a week without being physically near Elena, her every touch had his already swollen cock throbbing painfully. He could just hope he wouldn't come before she did.

He slipped off her white tanktop and stared at the white bra she wore under. Sure the bra was plain, but it contrasted with her golden skin beautifully. Without a second thought he ripped off her bra, much to Elena's dismay.

"Hey! I need that you know!" Elena scolded.

Damon just gave her a shrug, "I like you better like this."

He gazed down at her breasts. Before he had merely touched them, but now he was able to actually see them. Her round perky breasts were lighter in color than the rest of her body, but it only made them stand out more. Her nipples were already stiff, whether from the cold or the desire, he didn't know. Maybe it was both. Damon could see that they were a light caramel color and he wondered if they tasted that way to.

He began his descent toward his target. He peppered her neck with kisses all the way down to her breasts, stopping to lay open mouthed kisses on her breasts, but carefully avoiding her nipple. He circled is tongue around the darker circle that surrounded the nipple and whenever he got near that hard nub, he switched breasts paying it the same attention. Elena tugged his hair to stop him from moving and leaving her sensitive peak unattended. Damon chuckled, but he decided to tease her more by blowing on her nipple with hot breath and then cold. She mewled at his ministrations, enjoying the small gesture, but it wasn't enough. She tried to arch into his mouth and keep him at bay, but he was stronger and he pulled out of her grasp.

"Haven't you heard that patience is a virtue?" He teased as he towered over her.  
"Yeah something you and I both don't have!" Elena growled. Damon smirked, an amused glint in his eye.

She was right, they were both impulsive and hard headed. But the difference was that they both had the whole patience in the world when it came to their relationship. He waited for her to come to him and it paid off. She had the patience to wait for him to turn into someone worthy of love, she never lost hope on him and it had paid off.

Elena watched Damon go off into La-La land, his eyes gazing at her adoringly and with so much love. She wanted nothing than to just snuggle him right then and there, forgetting about her own satisfaction. She leaned up to him and pecked him on the lips, lingering to try and convey how much she appreciated him. She watched him close his eyes instinctively as he felt her, she felt his lips tug into a smile and then she just had to pull back to see it. He opened his ethereal sapphire eyes, glazed over with lust,love,gratitude, wonder and disbelief to form the watery substance than spilled from his right eye and down his cheek, lading on hers. She kissed it away gingerly, rubbing her thumb over his olive skin.

Damon didn't know what came over him, but the way she kissed him; he felt the acceptance and he dared to say...the love. He hoped he wasn't mistaken, he felt it in her gestures, saw it in her eyes. It was suddenly too much. Never had felt this kind of love, much less his feelings being returned from the person he would gladly give his life for. With renewed determination, he set out to make his lover scream in ecstasy.

Elena saw the shift immediately, his eyes went from loving to hungry and lustful in an instant. Before she braced herself for his actions, he had already enveloped her painfully hard and sensitive nipple in his hot wet cavern, his tongue swirling around it, flicking over it rapidly. She could have not possible contain her shrill cry as her back arched up to meet his eager mouth. And just as quickly he switched to the other breast, lightly rubbing the other neglected peak between his fingers. Elena was being assaulted with so many sensations. His mouth, his fingers, his abs pressing against her sex, his ragged breath, and the sight of his head and mouth working furiously nearly brought her to her climax.

"Damon! Damon! Aah!" Elena wanted to warn him that she was close, but she could barely whisper his name between labored breaths. But Damon would have heard with his vampire sense. He momentarily stopped, ready to please her every command.

"St-stop...or I will...I will-" Damon seemed to understand as he shushed her with a quick peck to her lips. He then began his descent towards her core, his hair pleasantly tickling her belly, his tongue leaving a wet trail behind where ever his hands touched. He pulled Elena's pants down along with her underwear in one quick tug. He paused right over her entrance, gazing. Elena felt embarrassed and tried to shut her thighs as a reaction, but he held them open with his palms firmly pressed against her thighs. Instead of diving in like she had predicted, he began by kissing her inner thighs, nipping them playfully as he simultaneously caressed her outer thighs. But then she remember he was a vampire, what if he wanted to bite the artery that ran through there?

Lifting herself up on her elbows to get a better view, she saw him lick over where one of his fangs would be. Elena knew his gums probably ached right now, his fangs trying to come out and she never felt more aroused at picturing him with his sexy vampire face biting into her. Even in that form, he was absolutely beautiful, a dangerous regal beauty.

Elena had unconsciously moaned when he had licked his fangs which caused him to look up and what he saw there made his cock drip with the beginnings of his release. Elena was biting her lip, her hooded eyes watching him as she twirled one nipple between her fingers and squeezed the other breast with her other hand. Not only was it the visual, but he could smell her arousal spike, the musky smell invading his sensitive nose that completed the erotic moment. He knew she wanted him to bite her, but he would do that when the time came an now was not that time.

Elena could have not asked for a better view. His hand had snaked down to the waistband of his pants, unbuttoning them and freeing his cock. He fisted it and pumped it with long tight strokes as he watched her touching herself.

Forgetting about her own needs and intent on pleasing him instead, she pushed his yearning mouth away from her awaiting sex and instead used her fingers to circle her clit as she let out a suppressed moan. Damon's eyes watched fascinated by her actions. Elena wanted to give him a show, one he would hopefully never forget.

She began to let her finger trail down to her entrance. She opened it up with two of her fingers while her other hand's fingers dipped inside slowly. Damon watched as her finger emerged from her entrance, slick with juices coating it. He could only groan since she didn't want him to touch her and it was torture. All he wanted was to have his tongue deep within her as she withered and pulled him closer. He could almost taste her. In his frustration, he began to increase his speed, letting the precum spill out. He paused and rubbed the liquid substance over the head of his cock, hissing at the sharp pleasurable sensation. Damon then used his other hand to pump his shaft up and down, brushing his thumb over his tip every other time.

Unknowst to him, Elena had watched everything. She was enraptured by his contorted face as he hissed when his thumb had oh so deliciously rubbed the head of his cock. She watched as his hands began to cover his shaft, his hips jerking in reaction, beginning to pump in rhythm with his strokes. Elena moaned right after, dipping two of her fingers in an attempt to calm her contracting walls who searched for Damon to pull his hard length inside. She began to pump them out quickly in a scissoring motion, stretching her walls. Elena was barely able to keep her eyes open, when her other hand found her clit, rubbing it furiously.

When that wasn't enough she sat up, retrieving her hands as she braced herself on the cooler. Damon looked at her in confusion before his eyes widened when he saw what she was going to do.

Elena lowered herself on the cool surface of the cooler as her hot core made contact with it. It felt so good, but she needed more. She began to slide her sex over the slick surface, the friction against her clit bringing a pleasurable moan out of her. Damon groaned at the incredibly arousing and sexy display of Elena pleasing herself. After a minute of trying to grind down on the cold lid, she needed more. She then stilled and got on her knees, laying her head down, making her rear protrude in the air as she again dipped her fingers into her, making sure her dripping core was facing Damon. She felt so sexy and turned on right now, delirious with pleasure as she watched Damon. His lips were parted as he gazed right at her quivering folds, his hand working overtime on his cock.

Damon unable to handle just staring at her while she drove herself over to completion, reached over and clutched her hand, stopping her movements. He grabbed her hips and squeezed her ass before giving it a playful slap, which made her flesh tremble as the sensations echoed within her sex. Damon then flipped her over onto her back, on her original position. Elena grunted in frustration, she had been so close but he had stopped her. However her frustration was short lived since Damon had sucked her fingers coated in her juices and licked them clean, his tongue lapping at them eagerly.

Fuck he was so erotic! She didn't know how someone so sexy could exist! But she needed his shirt to come off, she tugged at it and he took the que as he quickly discarded it and while at it so did the rest of his clothes. Her body responded quickly at the sight before her, his whole nude body within her reach, his sculpted torso glistened with sweat giving him a godly apperance. Her hips lightly bucked upwards seeking relief as it throbbed for him. Damon took noticed and quickly dipped his head down, enveloping her clit in his mouth. Elena cried out and threw her head back as he flicked his tongue over it repeatedly. Her hands grabbed onto his head as she bucked up, his nose hitting her clit each time.

Damon let go of his cock and stilled Elena's hips as he let his mouth kiss her soft lips that hid her entrance. Since her core was bare, it was alot easier for him to suck her flesh and a lot pleasurable for both of them. He then let his tongue and two of his fingers penetrate her core as he stimulated her. Damon moaned in satisfaction, she tasted like a chocolate dipped orange: Sweet and tangy.

Elena's eyes rolled to the back of her head. What he was doing was positively sinful. His tongue and finger suddenly invading her felt amazing as her core had something to pull in.

She lifted herself again on her elbows trying to get a better view, big mistake. Elena was wrong, having Damon eat her was the most erotic scene she had ever seen. She could see a mob of dark hair moving up and down, back and forth as he worked hard to bring her to her climax and then she saw those amazing crystalline blue eyes gaze up at her with such intense desire, it had her biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. He then begun to lap at her with a vengeance as he hooked his fingers in a come hither motion, finding the spongy tissue that made her eyes roll behind her head and added with the vibrations of his groaning, Elena met oblivion. Stars burst behind her eyelids as she felt being pulled out of her body and into space, floating in a sea of stars that sent violent tremors down her body along with pleasurable heat.

Damon could sense that her end was near as she started to get more vocal, as her sex squeezed him harder, and her body tensed. He looked up just in time to see her explode, her eyebrows drawing together in the center as her eyes clenched shut and her mouth fell open in a silent scream, no sound coming out due to the intensity of the orgasm. Her whole body convulsed and shook with the effort as waves after waves of pleasure crashed down on her. Damon wished he would have been buried inside her as her sex fluttered over his cock, milking him. At that thought, his cock twitched and he remembered he still had a problem to take care of.

Elena was breathing hard, she felt so blissfully comfortable despite the hard surface where she laid on. She sighed in contentment, just wanting to fall asleep, but when he heard Damon groan in pleasure, she couldn't help but crack her eyes open. What she saw made her catch her breath, there he stood in all his glory, standing with his cock eye level with her. Somehow she had moved into a horizontal position in an attempt to fall asleep in the after glow and she had ended up right where Damon currently stood as he tried to reach his climax.

She stared up at him in awe, the muscles in his arms quivering under his skin with the movement, his abs fluttering each time his hips thrust forward into his hand. His skin had taken a beautiful glow as the light from outside had begun to fade away, only shimmering over Damon's olive skin making it seem creamier than usual. His face was twisted into a grimace, but the breathy moans told otherwise. His eyes were screwed shut in concentration and Elena saw it as the perfect opportunity to repay him for his_ services_.

Elena waited and leaned in just in time when his cock pumped forward, licking his head. Damon's eyes shot open as he let out an unexpected loud groan when he felt the hot wet tongue slip over his head. Elena looked up at him when he froze.

"Elena...what are you-" This time it was Elena's turn to shush him. She smiled up at him and engulfed his length into her mouth slowly, moaning when he hit the back of her throat. Damon bit his lip to keep himself from crying out. Seeing his cock disappear into her mouth while she stared up at him with such lustful eyes almost made him cum right on the spot, but he was able to control it; however, he knew he wouldn't last. Not when her hot naked body laid draped for him to enjoy.

"Elena you don't have to-uh!" Damon groaned suddenly as he didn't get to finish his protest when she took more of him in. Her hand had begun to stroke what remained outside, alternating between slow and fast strokes, and soft and hard grips. Pumping him in a twisting motion in time with her mouth.

Damon tried to keep his hips still, but when she began to fondle his twin sacks, he couldn't help but grab her head and push her down as he thrust his cock into her wet cavern. Elena tried not to gag, she relaxed her throat and more of him went in as she tried to swallow to calm herself, but that only caused Damon to jerk forward suddenly, his head tipping back in pleasure, the hair on his forehead sticking from the light sheen of sweat that covered his body.

Elena swirled her tongue around him as she pulled back, pressing against the tiny hole at the tip of his cock when she pulled him out f her mouth entirely.

"Elena..." Damon whispered, gripping her hair pulling her towards him. Elena gave him what he wanted, sensing he was close from the way his legs began trembling. She undid him by pressing against the skin just beneath his sacks, effectively stimulating his prostate. He came with a roar, shooting the thick creamy substance down her throat. Elena swallowed rapidly trying to not waste a single drop of the musky liquid. It tasted like pumpkin pie with a hint of caramel and something spicy, and then something she quite couldn't detect, something so inherently Damon... She couldn't get enough.

As he came back down to Earth, Damon hunched over her, bracing himself with one hand on the cooler. He was still breathing hard, but he had a smile over his face.

"That was...amazing." He breathed out.

Elena released his cock with a pop and licked her lips sensually. Damon gasped as his cock was still sensitive from his experience.

"Hmmm, yes it was." She agreed as she scoop his cum from her chin and sucked it off her finger.

Damon smirked at her as he leaned down and traced the side of her body, "Told you I was bad."

"Yeah, you proved that when you ate me viciously." Elena said as she playfully nipped his lower lip.

His eyes flashed with desire as he growled at her. "Stop or Maverick will find us here tomorrow morning, and I'm pretty sure he won't like the sight...or maybe he will." Damon finished remembering the way he had spied on them.

Elena laughed heartily but stopped teasing him. She couldn't help it, she was extremely aroused from watching him cum. But if they continued, things would go beyond just simple oral sex, she knew that and it tempted her to keep pushing him and see if he would do it, but it wasn't the place to do that.

They began to dress in comfortable silence. Somehow, Elena had shed all her clothes in their frenzied attempts to satisfy their burning lust. It was strange how she didn't remember, but she did remember exactly when Damon lost his. She guessed that's what happened whenever she was around Damon, she was only aware of him, nothing else mattered. She still couldn't quite believe they had done this on an ice cream storage room. She would never think of ice cream the same way again, she would always remember her and Damon's naughty adventure, but most of all: his taste. He tasted better than any ice cream. He had become her favorite flavor and hopefully she would have it more often.

Damon handed her, her now useless bra. She huffed and threw it back to him. He pocketed it with a smirk, watching hungrily how he could clearly see her hard nipples through the shirt. However, he didn't want anyone else to see that so he gave her his jacket. She smiled at him gratefully.

Once fully clothed, they made their way out of the store.

"My car is this way." Damon said as he led her to where his car was parked. She caught up to his strides and intertwined her fingers with his. She smiled up at him as he looked down at her stunned. She wanted to assure him that she cherished him, that she didn't just want sexual favors, he wasn't just some booty call. She leaned into his arm as they slowed down.

"Maybe we should take a walk around." Damon suggested as his eyes twinkled under the last rays of sunlight.

* * *

A dark figure watched them from the shadows, her girly giggle-malicious and cold.

"Wow. The rumors where true. Damon Salvatore has become human again. Who would have thought? I guess its time to remind him the pleasures of being a ruthless killer." She said as she watched the happy couple walking as if they didn't have a care in the world.

As the sun hid behind the Earth, the figure was gone, her departure signalled by the sudden gust of wind, pink petals rustling in the air.

* * *

Damon stopped, sensing someone watching them. Not wanting to ruin the perfect evening, he subtly tilted his head to the side to try and catch a glimpse, a sound, or a smell of anyone who unusual who lurked near. He thought he smelled the sweet scent of Cherry Blossoms, but it was Summer and those only bloomed in the spring.

Shaking the odd feeling away, he shifted his gaze back down to an oblivious Elena who currently had her head resting on his shoulder, a gentle smile gracing her lips as she let him lead the way down the plaza.

He didn't quite understand how he stayed away from her for a whole week. She was amazing, already having forgiving him for avoiding her and not even calling.

Elena could feel Damon's breath on her. She wanted to see his face right now, she knew he probably was wearing a soft genuine smile as he rested his head on hers. She hadn't known the reason for him avoiding her, but she feared the possible reasons.

She had felt him tense, his grip on her hand tightening almost imperceptibly as he glanced around as if looking for something or rather someone before relaxing again but pulling her closer nonetheless. Elena was no fool, she had learned to be very perceptive due to the danger that had always been chasing her, so she now knew that he was hiding something. Maybe he wanted to keep her safe, but she hated to be kept in the dark and have decisions made for her.

But she did understand-she didn't exactly agree with his methods, but she understood- he wanted to keep her safe and so he had put her safety first before his own needs, thus the one week hiatus.

Deciding not to contemplate the matter anymore and just enjoy his presence, she sighed contently as they walked into the sunset-so cliche but she felt like in one of those romance movies. Who knew Damon Salvatore was capable of being a romantic? A year ago, he had been feasting on the town and now he was here-enjoying a simply stroll through it.

She just hoped tomorrow he would show up or so help her god, she would go and chase him down. After all, even though she had patience, she was even more stubborn when it came to getting something she wanted- and if she wanted Damon Salvatore, she would make sure to get it as fast as she could.

Besides, he couldn't resist her...not one bit. Elena smirked, feeling confident. Life was Good!

Damon looked down, hearing her stomach rumble.

"Guess somebody is hungry. Then again I ate, but you only drank." Damon insinuated with his flirty eyes and a dashing smirk.

Elena blushed, not just from the embarrassment of her growling stomach but because of his allusion to their previous acts, specially her blow job. It was her first time doing that sort of thing. Before she had always found even touching the male genitalia repulsing, but with Damon, she wanted nothing more than to suck him dry. And she couldn't wait to do it again with the way he had responded, she loved undoing him and watch him shake with pleasure, it made her feel sexy and powerful.

"It was tasty, but that was dessert. I was supposed to have had my dinner first." Elena pouted as she slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Careful Elena, you're playing with fire." Damon said as his eyes were set ablaze with desire at her words.

"Well burn me." Elena whispered huskily against his lips.

Damon's eyes fluttered shut, but he had to pull away.

"You haven't eaten anything. I don't want you passing out on me as I enjoy my dinner, so please lets go eat first."

Just hearing him imply a replay of their foreplay had her throbbing, but he was right, her stomach agreed as it let out another particularly loud growl.

With that they spent their night eating in a nearby Mexican restaurant and chatting away on trivial matters, but she had laughed at his jokes and silly stories.

In the end, they returned to the ice cream shop and went their separate ways since both had to drive themselves home. As much as she had wanted to go and stay in his bedroom, he had insisted that he would see her tomorrow so there was no need to rush things. Elena had wanted to press the issue further, but she would confront him some other day-not wanting to spoil such a perfect day.

They parted with a kiss, a sweet innocent chaste kiss. She had enjoyed it nevertheless.

As she arrived home she noticed that she had not stopped smiling the whole drive there and now her cheeks hurt. As she approached the porch, a woman stood there leaning against the rail casually.

She froze in surprise, but then she felt her gut clench-telling her to run-but all she could do was stare as the woman began her descent towards her.

* * *

**A/N: **I took longer to update but its because I kept erasing this chapter and redoing it. I didn't quite know how to introduce this new evil entity, but this was how I did it in the end. No worries all will be revealed in the next chapter. What does the woman want with Elena? And what is her history with Damon?

Reviews are appreciated :)


End file.
